Always And Forever
by AshLuvVamp
Summary: Bella and Edward start their life together. Surprises come their way and life is better than ever. PS, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: Honeymoon

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

It had been a while since we came to England. I was a little shocked when we boarded a plane to here and expected a connecting flight.

I'd be lying if I didn't say I was devastated to be here but Edward subsided my fears.

Our wedding night had been amazing though we had sex the moment we walked in, no foreplay. We were both desperate after the long flight.

After the first round we made slow and sweet love.

The next morning we were both woken up by a knock on the door. Edward groaned pulling me in.

"Room service." The voice on the other side of the door said. Edward growled.

"Honey, it probably is quite late." I told him.

"Fine, I'll go see what that guy wants." He said kissing me and then walking out.

I snuggled into the comforter and pulled it over my head.

"Wakey, wakey." Edward whispered into my ears "I was gone for what, ten minutes and you well asleep?" he said laughing.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"One in the afternoon." He said while I sat up.

"Breakfast?" he said and got under the covers with me. He was in his boxer. He probably put them on when he went to open the door.

"What do we have?" I asked.

"Not much. English muffin, eggs and bread, well orange juice too." He said.

"Okay, so what are we doing today?" I asked while eating.

"Big Ben, Brit Museum and Buckingham Palace." He said.

"Could we squeeze the Aquarium in too?" I asked and he groaned.

"We are newlyweds! Shouldn't we be spending all day in bed?"

"You Spend all day in bed." I said smirking "A little sleep might do you good."

"Not what I meant," he said taking the plates from me and putting them on the floor. I was about to get out of bed when he pushed me to my back.

"That wasn't very nice of you, Mrs. Cullen." He said making me shiver at my new name.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said innocently.

"Look what you have done." He said pressing his erection on me.

"I see." I hummed grabbing him through his boxers.

"You are a naughty girl aren't you?" he said biting my neck.

"I don't know, you tell me." I said panting as his hand kneaded my breast. It felt so good to have him do that.

"I fully intend to punish you." He said pinning my hand over my head.

"I intend on doing a lot of things with you, Mrs. Cullen." He said.

"Um." Was my genius reply.

He held both my hands in one hand and his other hand travelled down to my nether region.

He began pushing his fingers in me one at a time and then multiple.

I moaned raising my hip.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"You."

"You do have me." he said biting my ear.

"I want you to," I said and he pushed lower.

"To?" he said.

"I want you to fuck me." I said hazed.

"I like you talking dirty." He said before removing his boxers.

His penis slammed into me making my toes curl.

He dove deep inside of me holding my hand tightly over my head while his other hand worked with my clit.

It was such an amazing feeling. I was liking his dominating side.

"Tell me who you belong to, love." he purred into my ear.

"You." I gasped as he came inside of me making me cum. He pulled out coming up so I was facing his groin.

"Taste." He ordered.

I licked and moaned. I took his head in my mouth slowly letting him deeper into my mouth.

He moaned.

He got of me and got down to lick me.

"We taste good together." He said licking me clean of the mixture of our juices.

"That we do." I said kissing him.

"Still want to go out?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Into the shower. We leave in an hour." I said even though I wouldn't have complained if he pinned me back down.

We spent a while in the shower together. We were constantly distracted by each other's body.

When we finally made it out it was two in the afternoon. Our day had gotten really short.

I put on a navy scallop strapless smoked dress, studded flats. I put on my hoop earrings, British Flag Union bracelet and a necklace with Edwards name. He had gotten that for me. I took my leather cross body midnight blue bag and joined Edward outside.

His face lit up in a smile when he saw the necklace.

My stunning boyfriend, I mean husband was in a blue shirt and jeans with running shoes and a wrist band with my name.

He had bought both of them. Some people would have thought he was possessive but he was totally sweet.

We went to the British Museum. It was really beautiful. After getting out of there Edward and I went to a fancy restaurant, TAS

We had grilled chicken and desert.

Later we went to the Big Ben. We took tons of pictures of each other and asked people to take pictures of us.

In one of the pictures he lifted me off the ground in bridal style. The old man who was taking the picture smiled brightly while I asked Edward to put me down.

I playfully punched him while blushing.

"I love your blush." He said wrapping his hand around me.

Then Edward took me to Westfield London, where I had come many times when I lived around here. I knew many shopkeepers here.

I worked here part time when I needed some cash.

After a bit of shopping we went back to our hotel.

"I think Alice would be satisfied with all that." I sighed dropping on the bed.

We ordered room service for dinner and fed each other. I was snuggled up in his lap and we were watching Avengers.

I loved that movie, especially Robert John Downey Jr's dialog and the scene where Hulk fights Loki.

"I love this movie." I said when we finished watching it.

"I know something you love more." He purred into my ears picking me up bridal style.

"And what would that be?" I asked trying to tease him but I was completely dazzled.

"I'll show you what that is." He growled dropping me on the bed.

Every night with Edward was special.

Our night was exactly like every other night.

It was passionate and fulfilling. He showed me how much he loved me and cared for me.

The next morning we woke up quite early. After convincing Edward to get up and get ready I took a shower.

I put on a sea-green sleeveless button down shirt and jeans with Sandals and clutch.

We were at Legoland Windsor when I heard someone call for me.

"Bella! Izzy!" a really familiar accented voice said.

"Izzy?" Edward teased when I turned towards the voice guessing it was me who they were calling.

Zafrina Nivin and her two sisters stood there. She was about six feet. The first time I met her I actually got scared.

"B! You are in London!" she said hugging me. Senna and Kachiri came up and joined us.

"Senna! Kachiri!" I said kissing their cheeks and hugging them.

Kachiri was six feet four and Senna 6'2". The three of them were triplets. They had coal black eyes but they weren't mean looking and jet black hair.

"It's been a year!" Senna said.

"Your book was amazing girl!" Kachiri said "None of my colleagues believed I knew you."

By then the girls had pulled me out of Edwards grasp, he must have been feeling really awkward.

"Girls, this is Edward." I said pointing towards him and he smiled in relief.

"Edward Cullen I presume?" Z said.

"Yeah, Bella's husband." He said shaking her hand.

"Holly fucking hell! You got married?" Kach said almost screaming.

"Yeah, a few days ago." I said shrugging.

"Well leave the couple alone! They need to enjoy their honeymoon." Senna said pulling her sisters away.

"Those were Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri Nivin." They are really enthusiastic." I said.

"And scary." He added.

"No they are great people." I told him.

After getting g out of there we went to Cadbury World.

I loved chocolates and Edward knew that very well.

It was really late when we made it back to our suite.

We planned on going to the science museum and the Globe Theater. Edward didn't want to do much of sightseeing, and to be truthful neither did I.

I had lived in England for four years but I also wanted to see the world along with Edward.

Spending time in bed was still the highlight of our day.

We made love (wow he was rubbing of on me!) and snuggled with each other when we were in the hotel.

On our last day in London we went to the Royal Opera House, Westminster Abbey and the Tower Bridge. I managed to drag Edward to the British Library, my favorite place in London.

London was only an hour and a half away from Oxford so I used to come here a lot.

I was surprised when the librarian wanted me to sign my book. My book was at my favorite place in London! She took a picture with me too.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"I'm not your sister, I'm always on time." I said.

"Thank god, you aren't my sister. I mean that would have been gross." He said smirking and I whacked his arm.

"Come on, let's go." He said as we got out of our suite.

We were probably taking a connecting flight from Paris.

When we reached Paris Edward collected our baggage and walked out.

"Honey, aren't we supposed to take a connecting flight?" I asked.

"You think that being this close to the city of love and not come here? I also know you have never been here." He said as we got in a cab.

We were staying at Four Seasons.

It was beautiful and Romantic. We spent our first day in the city of love making love.

I moaned every time he plunged in and out of me, gripping him.

He nibbled at my breast and my collar bone.

We fell asleep late while cuddling.

The next morning Edward woke up before me which was shocking since he was a sleepyhead.

I changed into high-low dress and sandals after taking my shower.

We went to see Palace Of Versailles. It was a really charming place.

After that we went to Notre Dame Cathedral. We were back at the hotel by seven and went out at night to see the Eiffel Tower.

According to our plan we were going to Disney Land and Disney Park the next day. It was really fun to spend time with Edward.

He dragged me to a roller coaster against my wish. I dug my nails into his hand when I got scared.

"I think I will have permanent marks." He said tracing his hand.

I kissed it and said "All better." Making him smile.

"It will be when we get back." He said wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Really? How?" I asked smirking.

"I will use you as a bandage." He whispered into my ear.

We stayed there all evening and went to our hotel after dinner.

He did exactly what he said he would, not exactly where my nails dug in though.

We went to Jardin Des Plantes the next morning.

The garden was a beautiful and marvelous place. The maze was really confusing. Edward laughed every time I grunted in frustration.

Our visit to Louvre Museum was great. I never quite understood Mona Lisa's smile yet I loved that painting.

When we were in front Venus de Milo, Edward's eyes were fixed on my boobs and when we were near Michelangelo's _Dying Slave_ his arms tightened around me. He even tried to cover my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked pulling his hands away.

"You are not allowed to another man's genitals. I didn't look at the naked lady." He said and I shook my head.

"That was Aphrodite, just so you know." I told him and he huffed.

I found this funny because these were just sculptures. Later we went to Arc De Triomphe.

It was our third day in Paris and a week since our wedding.

We had dinner at Jules Verne, it was on the second floor of Eiffel Tower. I tried to convince Edward to go to altitude 95 but he won't budge.

"Honey, it's a little cheaper and I'm sure the food has to be great!" I tried to reason.

"My wife is going to think of the price for dinner. You will always get the best." He said.

I sighed, there was no use of arguing.

"It's our one week anniversary baby, I want it to be memorable." He said kissing my head. I nodded and we went in.

Edward ordered the dinner and didn't even let me look at the menu. I know I could probably pay but I want used to costly stuff because of how I grew up.

We were taking a stroll when a teen girl came up to us.

"Oh my god, you are Bella Swan!" she said jumping.

"Yes, you are?" I said reaching out to shake her hand.

"Beth! I love Twilight!" she said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Could you sign this?" she said pulling out a copy of Twilight.

I signed it and she took a picture with me. Apparently to prove that she met me.

"See, you are much more famous than you realize, love." Edward said once she left and I stuck my tongue out at him like a kid.

We spent our last night in Paris doing what we have been doing every night.


	2. Chapter 2: Home Sweet Home

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

We finally came back to New York after Edward surprised me with more places. We went to Rome, Venice, Florence, Switzerland, Greece, Germany, Norway, Austria, Sweden, Vatican City and San Marino.

We had been gone for a long time. Today we would step foot into our new apartment for the first time.

We were greeted by Rose and Em at the airport. Baby Rob and Millie were with them.

"Bella! I missed you!" Rose said squishing me. After she let me go I took Millie from Em's hand.

After we reached our apartment building Demetri took all our bags up to our new home, a place neither Edward nor I had seen yet. We just checked on it and bought it. Ali wanted it to be a surprise and I was really excited.

"You want to do the honors?" Edward asked giving me a key.

"Together." I said holding his hand. As soon as I pushed the door open Edward picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing.

"I'm supposed to carry my bride through the threshold." He said smirking and kissed me. I convinced him to put me down at the front door so I could look properly.

The foyer was super long. On one end was the living room and on the other end the sitting area connected to the master suite.

There wasn't an actual divider between the living and dining room but there was only a table there.

It was big glass circle table with cushiony chairs. The living room didn't have any wallpaper and it wasn't completely painted either. It was covered with huge bookshelves.

Any leftover area was in black-white-blue-green-gold-silver-pink-purple-yel low-lime-red orange green stripes. There was a portrait of Edward and me from our wedding on the wall. A beautiful piano was at a corner, it was white in color.

All my books were on one side and Edwards on the other. There was a 60" LED TV on the wall.

The kitchen and the dining room were connected. It also followed the same color scheme. Now I noticed the floor was too. Each cabinet was of a different color. The sink was golden in color and the fridge silver.

The room in front of the kitchen was our Office.

We had sealed door entrance to the powder room which was facing the office and made a door facing outside.

It was completely black, well shades of black. The walls were lightly colored and the furniture was raven. There were bookshelves with Edwards's school books, a sofa leather chair and two normal chairs. There was a small sofa on a side of the room.

The room was connected to my office, well separated by a glass see through wall. My office was white, opposite of Edwards. The décor on the other hand was a replica in white. It was actually the same room divided into two.

There were two coat racks outside. The utility room was in gold and silver.

The room next to our office was based on a blue-green color scheme. The walls were striped with blue and green and there was a small midnight blue sofa with forest green cushion.

The closet was green with few blue stripes.

The bathroom was completely blue with occasional green stripes.

The next room was alike in pink and purple. The sofa was hot pink and mild purple cushion.

The closet was purple with few pink stripes.

The bathroom was completely pink with occasional purple stripes.

The room beside it was yellow and lime. The sofa was canary yellow and lime green cushion.

The closet was lime with few yellow stripes.

The bathroom was completely yellow with occasional lime stripes.

Another room which was supposed to be the media room but we decided against it turning it into a room.

This room based on a red-orange color scheme. The walls were striped with red and orange and there was a small bright red sofa with orange cushion.

The closet was orange with few red stripes.

The bathroom was completely red with occasional orange stripes.

"Wow." I whispered. The rooms were enchanting and I couldn't wait to see our room.

"I know." Edward said. We had just given our input, Ali had this whole place ready.

There was a sitting room before entering our bedroom. The sitting room had a gold sofa and the walls were silver.

Our bedroom was gold and silver stripes. There was a huge bed with silver headboard and gold sheets. There was a dressing table and a small cupboard.

There were a side tables on each side of the bed with a lamp each. One side had a silver lamp and golden table, and the other golden lamp silver table.

There were more books in this room. We both had our own closets, his much smaller than mine. His was golden and mine silver. His bathroom was turned into a room for our shoes and bags.

My closet was huge. There were racks for dressed and cupboard for shirts. There was a small rack for coats. Everything had a place for itself.

We were sharing a bathroom and I couldn't be happier about it. It was like the other bathrooms but in gold-silver color scheme and there was a tub and a shower. The tub gold, the shower silver, the basin silver and the commode gold.

This house was perfect.

"I love this," Edward said "We did a good job decorating without actually seeing anything." He said and I smiled at him.

"Wanna christen our bedroom?" he asked.

"Don't you think we should have dinner first?" I asked.

"You are choosing dinner over me?" he said pouting.

"Well we did just get off from a flight." I tried to say knowing well I was trying to convince myself too.

"Dinner can go to hell." He said picking me up and going into our bedroom. After dropping me on the bed and removing my clothes he toyed with me.

He touched, kissed and nibbled on my lips, neck, boobs and cunt.

"I want you now baby." I said.

"Well you're gonna have to wait." He said squeezing my boobs. He kneaded them with one hand while slipping fingers in and out of my pussy.

I grabbed his penis with one hand and ran my other hand through his hair. I took hold of his scrotum and pressed.

After toying with each other on our new bed we came on each other's hand.

"This was amazing." He said pecking my lip.

I moaned trying to get him inside me. Finally he thrusted into me. His pace quickened making us come in a matter of minutes.

After lying in bed for a few minutes we got up and went to get dinner. I made some fried eggs and toasted bread. Our first night at our new home was amazing.

We woke up with my alarm in the morning, Edward had school and I had work. After convincing Edward to let me go I took a shower and changed.

I changed into a ruffled sleeveless lace top, black leggings and white ballet shoes.

"Hey beautiful." Edward said handing me a cup of coffee.

"Morning." I said sipping my coffee. It tasted kind of bad, like not normal.

"Is the coffee bad?" I asked him.

"I don't think so, then again I never understand if something is bad." He said. I put my coffee cup down and took my bag.

I kissed Edward goodbye once we were at our cars. I got in my Ferrari and drove to work. It was nice to be back.

I got to see my colleagues again and we chatted a bit too. I had no idea it was eight, Edward must have been back for a long time. I said a quick goodbye and packed up my stuff.

When I got home Edward was pacing in the foyer.

"Baby, you had me worried." He said.

"Sorry, got caught up." I said putting my bag down and removing my shoes. After changing into my PJ's I snuggled with Edward.

"Baby, are you all right? You feel a little clammy." He said.

"I feel fine." I said just as a wave of nausea hit me.

I got out of his arm and shot towards the bathroom. I felt Edward kneel beside me and hold my hair back.

After puking my guts out I brushed my teeth.

"Are you all right? Do you need something?"

"Sleep." I mumbled and Edward picked me up and carried me to bed "Do you want to see a doctor?" he asked.

"No, no doctors!" I said loudly.

"Geez, I'm going to become a doctor, you know that." He said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that, I mean I just got a little sick. I had street food today so it's no biggie and I don't like hospitals." I said.

"So you aren't going to visit me for lunch when I become a doctor?" he pouted.

"I don't know, we'll see." I teased while yawning. My sleep took over my body soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Shock

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_EDWARD_**

School was great. It had been a week since we returned from our honeymoon.

Bella had gotten a little sick, she said she probably had flu but there was a part of me that thought it might be more.

She had started working on publishing New Moon, the publishing company couldn't wait to publish it.

We were baby-sitting Rob and Millie today while Em and Rose went out. Em had told me he planned on proposing today.

I was in my office studying for a medical test when Bella came in.

"Hey love." I said getting up and keeping books down.

"Hello." She said snaking her arms around my waist.

"When are our little nephew and niece coming?" I asked.

"Rose said she was on her way down. They are going for a weekend getaway." She said licking my lip.

Just as we were going to get heated the bell rang. We went out to the foyer. Bella picked one of the twins up as soon as she saw them.

Em set the portable cribs up for them.

"Call us if you need anything." Rose said. Bella shoed them off and we sat in the living room together.

"They are such angels." She cooed over them.

"One day we might have our own." I said wrapping one arm around Bella and she blushed.

That triggered my suspicions. Bella had been getting sick on and off for a while now!

"Bella, love. When was your last period?" I asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked blushing even more brightly.

"You have been getting sick a lot and you have developed a strong sense of taste and smell." I said.

Now that I said it, it made a lot more sense.

"Edward?" she asked warily shifting Millie in her arms.

"Love, are you pregnant?" I asked.

"I don't know, I hadn't even thought of that!" she said crying, making my suspicions stronger.

"Hush, its fine. We both wanted this. We talked about it and there is no time like now!" I said smiling brightly, even Bella gave a watery smile.

"Now, when was your last period?" I asked excited to find out an approximate date of possible conception.

"I don't know pervert." She laughed hitting my arm playfully.

"I just wanna find out when we might have conceived!" I said.

"We don't even know if I am pregnant." She said shaking her head.

"Well we can find out! I will go get a test while you stay at home!" I said, I was super excited.

"Fine, be back soon. These two are already asleep, help me put them in their cribs." She said getting up.

We put Millie and Rob to bed. I went to the local drug store and bought three different tests.

"You're back fast." She said when I got in.

"I'm excited!" I said practically pulling her to the bathroom.

I waited for her do the test but she stood there looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm not going to pee in front of you, out." She said.

"Come on!" I whined as she pushed me out.

I paced around our room as she did the test.

She came out in a few minutes.

"So?" I asked.

"We wait for five minutes." She said. I was a doctor for crying out loud! Going to be.

While we were waiting one of the babies started crying. By the time we reached the room they had both started crying.

Bella quickly picked Rob up and I picked Mill up. Bella was a natural mother. By the time they had gone back to sleep our five minutes were done.

We went back to the bathroom, the tests were lined up.

"So?" Bella asked with her eyes closed.

"We'll see together." I said squeezing her hand.

"1..2..3." she said and we looked at it.

The first had a smiley, the second had two lines and the last one a plus sign.

"It's positive, all of them!" I said in disbelief. I picked Bella up and spun her around "We are going to be parents!" I said joyfully.

"Yes we are!" she said. When I put her down I noticed tears on her face.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"I'm happy but really scared." She said "Edward. I have had coffee! It's bad for the baby." She added frantically.

"Everything will be all right. We can have Becca check everything." I assured her.

"But, if something is wrong it will all be my fault! I should have figured it out earlier." She sobbed.

"Hush baby. Nothing is going to go wrong, and if it does it will be our fault. We are in this together, no matter what." I soothed her "I'll call Becca for the check up and just so you know the coffee doesn't hurt our baby. They just recommend it that's all."

Bella smiled and I wiped her tears. I took my cell phone out and called Rebecca.

"Hey Edward. What do I owe this pleasure?" She joked.

"Hi, I need to make an appointment." I said.

"When did you become a girl? The last time I checked I was a gyno." She laughed.

"Har, har. An appointment for Bella." I said.

"I know that doofus, she has to be overdue with her gyno visit. Give her the phone." She said.

I handed Bella the phone. She was all smiles again, pregnancy hormone. She was definitely pregnant with our baby.

"Hey Bec!" Bella chirped.

"No, I didn't have one." She said after a while. I noticed her cringe and could hear Becca's voice get louder.

"Oh, that. Edward and I think that we might be having a baby. Just a checkup." She said. I actually heard Rebecca squeal.

"Okay, on Monday." She said. "Can't, Rose and Em left Rob and Mil here for the weekend."

"See you Monday." Bella said.

"What time?" she turned to me. I was too busy staring at her face.

"Um, my classes start at noon." I told her.

"Morning." She told Bec. After she got off the phone she turned to me.

"9 a.m. on Monday" she said.

"Well we have to be up at seven so we can have a quick morning session." I smiled at her.

"You know that is exactly that got us into this." She smirked.

"This my love is an amazing miracle." I said putting my hand on her stomach.

"You realize there is a chance I'm not pregnant." She said pulling away.

"We, love _we_ are pregnant and I'm sure of it. Call it paternal instinct. You have been getting sick a lot, multiple times a day actually." I teased.

"Funny," she grimaced.

"Now let's get in bed. Em warned me they get up a lot at night." I said pulling her towards the bed.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy." She yawned. As soon as we were in bed she dozed off.

Around midnight Millie woke up. I quickly turned the sound off so Bella could get some sleep.

I saw that Millie's crying had woken Rob up.

I quickly heated a baby bottle and fed them.

It took me about an hour to calm them down.

When I got back to our room Bella wasn't there. She was in the bathroom throwing up.

"Are you alright baby?" I asked pulling her hair back.

She nodded. "I'm sorry." I said kissing her head. After she freshened up I carried her to the bed and held her.

The next morning we woke up with the twins crying. It wasn't even seven. They had woken up tons of times last night.

This is how our lives would be after our baby comes and I couldn't be more excited about it.

Bella started walking towards the room they were in when she bolted for the toilet. She had been very sick since last night, well last week.

At first it was a few times a day then it got worse. I knew it was normal for a pregnant woman to get sick but I hated seeing my love sick.

After attending to my nephew and niece's needs I went to get Bella some breakfast. I made some French toast and got a glass of juice. In the year I had known Bella there hadn't been a single morning she hadn't had coffee and I was too damn sleepy to not have my cup.

I went to the bedroom and Bella was lying on her stomach, something that has been happening a lot since last week. As soon as I kept the tray down she went for the coffee.

"You can have decaf, it's safer. We can get some later." I said kissing her head.

"You get to have it!" she whined.

"A little won't hurt." I sighed giving her my cup.

I knew that one cup didn't do any harm so who was I to stop her.

"It's not fair!" she said putting the coffee down.

"What?" I asked intrigued.

"You can have anything you want and I have to compromise. I have not started a single morning in my life since I was thirteen without coffee." She said.

"You know what! I won't drink until you can too. I won't have alcohol either." I said kissing her head. She was giving me a baby, this was the least I could do.

"Really?" she beamed.

"Really." I confirmed.

"You are the best!" she said kissing me.

The toast helped her nausea and she drank the juice.

"If Becca says it's okay we could share a cup of coffee every day." I told her.

We spent the day with Mill and Rob. They were so tiny, they were smaller when they were born.

I hadn't held them until they were three months old. I was really scared to hold a newborn.

"I'm exhausted." Bella said when we went to bed that night.

"Well in less than a year it would be something that we have to do daily." I said.

"I know. Did Em tell you how it went?" she asked.

"Yeah, he texted me a vague _yes" _I said, it was like Emmett to not be clear but the message was received.

"Wow, Rose is getting married" Bella said.

"Bigger shock, my brother is getting married. You know he said he wanted to stay single until he was fifty and then get settled with someone half his age." I told her.

"Yeah he said that a lot!" Bella laughed.

We talked about our future. I couldn't wait for our baby.

**_BELLA_**

When I woke up on Monday I was hit by a world pool of emotions.

I might be having a baby! Well screw that I was having a baby.

I knew I wanted a baby but was I ready? I was scared, excited, happy and worried about the baby. Edward was ecstatic and I was too.

Our baby had me throwing up for a whole week. I got sick a little here and there too but that could be nothing.

Edward tried to calm my nerves but I was just too worried.

We were at Becca's waiting room. Edward was filling the paper and asking me questions. Later a nurse had me pee in a cup and took my blood. I almost fainted when she inserted the needle.

When we got in the room. Becca did some Pap smear thingi.

"Well you are all good. The tests state you are all right and pregnant." Becca said and measured my blood pressure and weight.

"Everything's perfect. Now, when was your last period?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's not like I keep track." I said.

"You are supposed to." She said while smearing the cold gel on me.

I heard both Edward and Becca suck in a breath. Edwards smile grew larger at whatever there was on the screen.

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"Bella, you aren't having _a _baby," Becca said.

"Love, were are having twins." Edward said shocking me.

Twins.

Becca ran over a few things, telling me about thing to help the nausea.

She said one cup of coffee once in a while was fine. Decaf would be more recommended.

"I had no idea your family had history of twins," Edward said while we were heading out.

"Neither did I." I replied.

"Two babies, wow. We have to set up two nurseries." He said.

"One would work fine." I said.

"No, having them wake each other up is not a good idea." He said. That explained him begging to put them in different room yesterday.

"When do we tell everyone?" I asked.

"I don't know. I still can't believe we got pregnant during our honeymoon!" he said smiling.

"Yeah." I said putting my head on his shoulder. We could have conceived the night of our wedding, well first night of our honeymoon.

Our opportunity window was the first week of our honeymoon, 14 August to 21 August.

"Well should we wait a while or just tell them." I said.

"Well I can't wait to tell everyone. I want to shout it from the rooftops." He said making me laugh.

"Well we should tell everyone when we all are together." I told him.

"That sounds great." He said.


	4. Chapter 4: Telling

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

**_BELLA_**

Our parents arrived a day before my birthday. Mom said there was no way she was going to miss my birthday for the fifth year in a row.

We had told them about the babies. Mom and Esme were thrilled. Carlisle congratulated us and wished us good luck. Dad had tears in his eyes.

"You're making me a grandpa so young." He said.

"If I recall correctly you and mom made grandpa and grandma grandparents a lot earlier." I teased and he hugged me.

Turned out my family didn't have a history of twins, I was just a rare case.

Rose and Em had gotten engaged.

Rose's ring represented her so well. It was on the platinum band and had thirteen diamonds, it was formed in shape of a rose.

My birthday was the best I had in years. I got to spend it with my husband.

All our parents were staying at hotels. Sue was here too along with Leah and Seth.

We were all going to have family lunch at Edward and my place. Edward and I had amazing birthday sex. Edward gave me baby blue lingerie for my birthday.

We had an amazing dinner in our apartment. Luckily my babies decided to spare me from the nausea for a while.

The very next day I had to fly to Australia for the promotion of my book. Edward kept insisting that he join me but he did have school.

We finally agreed when Ali said she'd go with me. It was going to be a long trip.

We were staying at a hotel in Sydney for two days. A few hours after arriving Ali and I got ready, I threw on a printed spaghetti top and a high low skirt with flats.

I was sitting and signing books, taking pictures for a really long time.

"Hello Bella." A nasal voice called. I looked up and looked at the person, Lauren! Lauren fucking Mallory My luck!

"Hello, corn girl. What happened to you ugly hair." Ali said. Lauren had blond, corn-silk hair–now she had a pixie cut so short that the back was shaved like a boy! The reason behind it had to be funny.

"Lauren." I said curtly, she hated me for some reason back in high school and this was the first time we saw each other since high school!

"I haven't seen you guys in a while. It's been what, five years!" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Babe, I told you I knew Bella. We were best friends in high school." She told a guy and I spit out the water I was drinking.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You her best friend? Who are Rose and I then?" Ali shot at her.

The guy said hello and me to sign his copy.

"So, you want to hang out later?" she asked.

"No." I answered eating a saltine cracker to help with the nausea.

"Why?" she whined. Clearly she was trying to impress the guy.

"She can't, her _husband _will be calling soon." Ali said and I smiled.

"Husband?" Lauren was definitely dumbfounded.

"Yup." I said.

"She's my sister, actually!" Ali said hugging me.

"Wait, Emmett?" she asked "What did you do get pregnant or something?"

"Bitch!" I muttered making sure nobody else heard.

"No, she is married to Edward and _he _didn't get her pregnant, at least not until after the wedding." Ali said and I shot her a glare. We were keeping it a secret for now, telling Lauren was like telling the whole world.

"You're married to Edward Freaking Cullen!" She said while the guy just watched her like she was crazy. Our wedding wasn't a very public news either. I was going to kill Alice later.

We finally got tired of her and I called to security to guide her out.

The next day Edward called.

"If you were going to let me claim you publicly you should have allowed it a long time ago when I asked love." he said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked not getting what he was saying.

"That I can finally flaunt what is rightfully and lawfully mine to the world. You finally gave in!" he said, I could feel him smiling.

"What?" I asked

"Bella Swan is apparently married to me according to E!" he said.

"First I'm going to kill Ali and then." I said and he cut me off.

"Hey, don't you want the world to know who you belong to. You're not leaving me right? I did knock you up." He laughed.

"What? They know that too?" I asked.

"Yes they do. Now Ali is responsible for this, isn't she? Don't worry love." he said soothing me.

"It's not her fault Lauren is so annoying, she just can't keep her mouth shut. By that I mean both of them." I said.

"Lauren Mallory? You've got to be kidding me!" he laughed.

We talked for a while and then I went to bed. He said good night my _three _angels.

The rest of the tour was great. We went to a tons of places, not enough time to sight see. It was October 28th today and we were headed back tomorrow night reaching on 30th. I missed Edward way too much. I was more than two months along but I hadn't started to show yet. Becca said it was completely normal even if I was having twins, I was smaller than Rose so she showed earlier than me.

I had just got in from another signing and was dead tired. I started to unbutton my dress shirt after kicking off my sneakers.

"Mmm. It's not nice to tempt a man who has had to take care of his needs by himself for a month, my love." a husky voice said from behind me.

Edward, my Edward!

He was here! In Germany!

"Edward!" I turned to him.

"I missed you love." he said pulling me into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" I said after kissing him.

"Can't a man visit his wife who by the way us carrying his babies?" he said with a mock hurt.

"I missed you." I said kissing him again.

"Are you planning to tempt me? Because it's working. Your shirt half open helps the task and it is accomplished." He said hoisting me of the ground.

"I missed you too love." he said putting my down on the bed and crawled on top of me.

"Mmm." I moaned

"I missed your hair, eyes, ears, nose, lips, face, neck, the valley of your beautiful breast, your lovely plum nipples, the beautiful place our babies are growing and last but not the least your pussy. I missed your calves, your long slender legs, your sinfully heavenly hands and you beautiful feet which I worship upon." I said kissing each part of me and removing my dress.

He definitely knew how to make me become a puddle of goo! He was the sweetest man on this planet.

"In this case flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Cullen." I said smiling at him looking into his vibrant green eyes which made me lose my thoughts.

"I intend to go everywhere, Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen." He purred into my ear.

He pressed his body against mine and tilted my chin upwards to bring my mouth to his lips, kissing me passionately. When our kiss subsided, I let out a quiet sigh. With my eyes still sealed shut, and my lips raised in a hungry smirk, I ran my opened hands down his back then heedfully pulled at his hips to drawl him in deeper against me.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. Show time. Let's see what you've got. Lights. Camera. Action!" I challenged, creating a hungry growl from between his lips.

"With pleasure, baby. With absolute, undeniable, irrevocable, pleasure."

He grabbed my hips and pushed me to the bed slipping his hand in my panties. I fumbled with the hem of his tee trying to get it off.

He sat up and pressed hid erect mountain cock to my cunt. He slid his shirt off and started kissing me again.

"_First_, Bella. _My_ Bella. I want to touch you. I want to know how excited you already are. I want you to tell me how excited, how wet, I make you, just thinking about what I'm going to do to your body." he demanded, as his grasp pulsed at my thigh to slowly spread my legs further apart beneath me.

He brought his lips to the nape of my neck and waste no time continuing his meticulous path with his teeth. His hands move down, between my legs, to cup my dampened pussy in his palm. He caressed its slicked surface with his fingers, causing his dick to press further into me. I withered from pleasure, gently pressing myself into fingertips.

"I want to taste more of you on my mouth, Bella." He said making me shiver. This man was too great to be true.

He slowly removed my panties and I lay just in my bra in front of him.

He licked my clit making me shiver with pleasure. His hand and tongue worked like magic making me come hard and fast.

"I missed your taste, love. I have been eating out ever since you left. I missed tasting your food and you." He said licking me completely clean.

"Time to return the favor." I smirked unbuttoning his pants.

As soon his boxers were off I attacked his penis.

I loved making him feel good.

It was always special with Edward, we shared a bond, an unbreakable bond.

When I slid back up his body he unhooked my bra and practically gawked at me making me blush.

"Baby, I love you." He said while he went inside me.

"I missed your lips on mine." I said and he kissed me.

I woke up to Edward humming the next morning.

"How's your lip this morning?"

"It would probably feel better if yours were against it," I informed him, smiling now with my face pressed into the cotton fabric of my pillow case.

Before I could even take in another breath, my vision was flooded with the natural bright light that was pouring through our bedroom window and now blanketing my face once Edward had removed my soft barrier to molest my mouth with his own.

His lips took mine and I smiled beneath him as his hand gently traced my cheek bone. When our kiss subsided, I knew I had the goofiest grin on my face just by the pleased look that was now plastered all over his own.

"Better?" He asked, brushing my hair back behind my ears with his fingertips.

"Much. Thank you." I said snuggling into his arm.

"I ordered breakfast. Bacon and cheese." He said and I licked my lips.

There was a knock on the door and Edward shot out of the bed pulling on his boxers. I sighed taking him in. His hair was messier than usual and his body was perfect.

I heard the person on the other side of the door laugh. Ali.

"I thought you were New York brother dear." She said pushing herself in.

She came in and saw me in the bed covered with the sheet.

"Why the hell did you let me in Eddie? I don't want to see my best friend and my brother getting it on." she said raising her eyebrow.

"I didn't, you just let yourself in. What did you expect we were doing? Playing cards?" Edward said and I blushed.

"Well I'm going!" she huffed and went out slamming the door. A few seconds later the nausea hit me.

I ditched my covers and rushed to the sink and puked. After a perfect night and morning the nausea!

Edward held my hair and rubbed my back while I puked.

After we brushed Edward went to see who was at the door again. I splashed my face with some water and came out.

Edward sat in the middle of the bed with our breakfast.

I joined him and we had an amazing meal.


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_EDWARD_**

Alice had returned after I arrived. She wanted to go set up for Halloween. After she told me what she had in mind for Bella and me, I was a goner.

This was going to be great, which is actually saying something since I don't like Halloween. Didn't.

Ali did say I would have to convince Bella though. That was going to be hard.

Bella and I had just gotten in our apartment.

"You go rest while I put all the things in place." I said shooing her off.

After putting back everything in place I joined her in the bed. She looked so beautiful when she was sleeping.

I put my hand on her stomach. This always made me feel closer to our babies. All that she has to adjust with just to carry my child made me love her more. The nausea was the thing I hated most, well as off now.

It broke my heart to see her suffer. I wish there was a way I could help her, ease the toll it took on her.

She hadn't started to show yet, though that didn't worry me at all. She was only two and a half months and every pregnancy is different.

I couldn't wait to see Bella in her costume! Even if only a little, her bump would be visible.

I fell asleep with a fantasy of Bella in the costume Ali chose for her.

Ali had bought it and sent me a picture. All I could think of was how sexy my wife in that skimpy costume.

We spent the day like any other, in bed.

"NO! No way in hell!" Bella screeched when Ali showed Bella the costume.

"Please Bella. I worked so hard!" Ali pouted.

"I didn't even know we were going to a Halloween party!" she said huffing.

"Come on love. It will be fun!" I tried to convince her.

"No way in hell!" She repeated.

"You two be at the party in two hours. I have to get ready too." Ali said walking out.

Ali and Jazz had bought apartment 12 E in our building. They were going to permanently move here after Jazz graduated.

"Love please." I pouted.

"Edward be reasonable. That isn't even a costume! And I'm pregnant!" she said.

"I really want to see you in that." I said.

"Fine. Just so you know, you won't be the only guy there. Many _drunk _guys will be there." She said getting up. Shit! I hadn't thought of that.

"I'll just have to fend them off." I said trying to keep my cool. I would definitely want to punch them in the face.

I changed into my doctor attire and waited for Bella. She was pulling the dress up and down. She definitely looked hot in her nurse costume.

"You look sexy my love. I could just eat you." I said wrapping her up in my arms.

"Meh. You look dapper _Dr. Cullen_." She said.

We reached the party a little earlier than Ali asked us to. Rose and Em were dressed as Catwoman and Batman. I thought it was hilarious.

Rose was one of those girls who liked stuff like cars and super heroes.

"Hey! Looking good sis." Em said hugging Bella.

"You tour was all over the news along with your pregnancy." Rose said cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey, that's Ali's fault. She told that to Lauren fucking Mallory." Bella said.

"Language." Rose said and Em laughed.

"Hey guys!" Ness called from behind us.

She was dressed a naughty school girl and Jake as a teacher, as far as I could guess.

"Where are the kids?" she asked Rose.

"Really? This is no place for kids!" Rose said.

"They are with Aunt Carmen. They live in New York remember." Emmett said.

"Well I'm going to go get drunk!" Ness said and pulled Jake away before he could even say hi.

The two of them were here for the weekend.

"Hi y'all!" Ali and Jazz came. Cowboy and cowgirl! It was really strange seeing my little sister in something so revealing. I decided to ignore the fact and enjoy my night.

The place was quite impressive. Cobwebs, skeletons and tons of other décor. The room was dark and packed.

I noticed two boys checking Bella out and pulled her closer as she giggled. The dress made her bump visible. Let the world see that I marked her as mine.

I decided not to take a chance with the punch and just got the two of us some water. Bella loosed up a little sometime later.

"Let's dance!" I pulled her too the dance floor.

I set my hand on her hips pulling her close.

We danced and dry humped on the dance floor for a long time. At some point a guy came up to us.

"Dude, stop hogging the sexy nurse to yourself! There are people in line." He said making me angry.

"I am not letting my _wife_ dance with some drunk prick!" I said as Bella pulled me away.

"Can we go home, honey? I'm sleepy." She said.

"Lets." I said.

When we reached home I just couldn't keep my hands off her.

We made love in the foyer as soon as we got in.

"We are definitely keeping this. Use it again later." I said. I was going to make her wear this for me again. Next time just me.

The next week we had another routine check up on the babies.

Bella was twelve weeks pregnant.

"Okay, everything looks just fine. Your babies' faces are beginning to look more human, with their eyes, which started out on the sides of their heads, now closer together. Their ears are almost in their final position on the side of their heads." Becca said.

I was in complete awe. My kids!

"Your babies' livers are making enzymes, and their kidneys are producing wee. Their wee ends up in the amniotic sac after it passes through their bladders. Your babies' wee makes up most of the amniotic fluid during the second half of pregnancy."

"Amniotic fluid is essential for the development of your twins' internal organs, such as their lungs, and their limbs." She continued. Bella just looked at our kids.

"Your twins will squirm if you prod your tummy, though you can't yet feel movement. Their nerve cells have been multiplying rapidly and neurological connections in their brain are forming."

"Your twins will gradually develop more reflexes, and are now capable of closing their palms, curling their toes and clenching their eyelids. And like I said before you are doing just fine. You will start showing around now." Becca said.

"It's never too soon to start doing your pelvic floor exercises. A strong pelvic floor will protect you against urine leaks, and help with labor and birth when the time comes."

We got some pictures and went home. I couldn't wait to be a dad!


	6. Chapter 6: Names

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

I had be growing big really fast. The good thing was the nausea had gone down and I had been sleeping better.

_One of our babies kicked a few weeks ago!_

_Edward and I were sitting on the sofa making out like crazy, groping and all. Our bodies were pressed up together naked. Edward and I felt it at the same time!_

_"I was hoping I would be there to feel it." Edward said._

_I was sixteen weeks along when that happened._

"Baby do you want to find out their genders?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. I mean it will be cool and all but I also want to be surprised." I said eating cheese with mint flavored cupcakes.

I was twenty weeks and 34 centimeters! I was ridiculously fat. Every time I mentioned the word fat Edward started to argue.

"Surprise. Don't you hate surprises? I get death glares when I try to surprise you. Just because they are our babies that's okay?" he pouted but I could see a smile tugging on his face.

"Well, what do you want?" I asked nudging him.

"Um. Two healthy babies." He said pulling me on his lap.

"Specifically?" I asked.

"Well I want at least one Bella. She will have your eyes, I do want input to prove she is mine so, my hair." He said.

"Well then I want a little Edward." I said kissing him.

"I think we are going to have two Bella's." he said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Then you'll love another man more than Me." he pouted.

"Jealous of your own son?" I asked laughing.

"Girls." He said kissing my head.

"So thought of any names?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bella and Bella." He joked.

"Chloe and Zoe." He said.

"Nice. Tyler and Taylor. Both boys." I said.

"I'm hurt Bella, you'll name our son after that prick?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow. "Tyler Crowley." He huffed.

"Oh, well then. Evan and Avan." I said.

"Aiden and Adelyn." He said and I smiled.

"Finally coming around guys I see." I teased. "Ethan and Evelyn." I said.

"Oliver and Olivia." He said.

"Alexis?" I suggested.

"Alexis and Alex. That's nice too." He said. "Michael and Mitchell?"

"Aren't both pronounced the same?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Gail?" I said.

"Abby and Gail." He said.

"Your making names in pairs aren't you?" I accused mocking him.

"I made babies in pair didn't I" he teased tickling me.

"Oh please it was all me." I teased back "Now stop." I said.

"Okay. Faith and Hope?" he asked.

"Too missionary. Makayla, Mackenzie?" I suggested.

"London and Paris? Two places where they could have been conceived." He said. That was an excellent idea.

"Creative. I think I'm on board with both girls thing." I said kissing him.

"We can always make it their middle name." he said.

"Even better!" I kissed him again. "Valerie and Vanessa."

"Why do you have green eyes?" I asked out of the blue.

"Oh, my Aunt Elizabeth. I even got named after her husband. He was Edward Masen. She was actually mom's twin sister. It's quite natural to look like other family members." He explained.

"Why haven't I met her?" I asked.

"They died on their honeymoon." He said with a sad look. I saw tears glimmer in his eyes and kissed them.

"It's kind of hard talking about them. I was really close to Aunt Lizzie." He said burying his head in my neck while I soothed him.

"I'm so sorry." I said. "We could name our daughter Elizabeth you know."

"Alice wanted to name her kid after Aunt Liz, I can't take that chance away from her. I love you Bella, never leave me." he said. He looked so sad and venerable.

"Not in my wildest dream. Never in a million years." I said and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I broke down like that." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to be a macho guy in front of me. You can cry. I married a sensitive and caring man. I won't talk to you if you bottled up your emotions. I love you and you can share anything and everything with me." I said.

"I love you." He said kissing me.

I loved when Edward was protective and I loved when he needed the protection.

I wanted to be there for him like he was for me.

"I don't know what I'll do without you." He said.

His hands started to slip into my shirt and groped my boobs. I had been going sans bra at home and he was glad about that.

"I need you love." he groaned out.

"Have me." I replied.

He pushed me onto my back carefully after removing my tank.

I slipped his boxers off while he removed my boy shorts.

He was ever-so-gentle whenever we had sex. The sensual touch made me feel like I was on cloud 9.

"Wake up love. We have an appointment today." Edward said kissing my head.

We were going in for my 20 week checkup.

_New Year's had just passed and Rose got married. The wedding was perfect._

_All our dresses were strapless and peacock based._

_Rose's was on a black base, Ness and mine on a teal base and Ali's on purple. Mine had to be majorly resized so it would fit me._

_Rose was wearing black platform heels with peacock feathers something borrowed, peacock feather earrings, something blue and a brooch which was a family heirloom, her something old. Her dress was her something new._

_Ness and I were wearing short heels while Ali's was longer._

_Em wore a white tux with black pants. Jazz wore a vest and Edward and Jake just shirts._

_Millie was Rose's flower girl. She looked so sweet in the peacock dress and those little booties._

_Rob was the ring bearer. He was wearing a white tux._

_Char was took Millie down the aisle while Millie just played with the flowers throwing a little out and Carlisle stood with Rob._

_The bands were simple. Rose's had multi-colored gems and Em's three diamonds._

_The cake was also peacock themed. I made the cake at home. It was chocolate flavored and it turned out amazingly._

"Love, we need to leave for your twenty week appointment." Edward said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Let's go." I said getting up.

"I can't believe we are half way there!" he said when we got into Becca's room.

"Your babies weigh about 10 1/2 ounces now. They're also around 6 1/2 inches long from head to bottom and about 10 inches from head to heel — about the size of a banana." Becca said.

"So tiny." Edward said.

"Yeah Eddie, they are tiny. So did you two want to know the genders?" she asked.

"We don't know." Edward said.

"Maybe you can tell us if they are the same gender or not." I suggested.

"Bells, if they are not then you'll know the genders. But you have always been lucky, they are the same gender." She said.

"Well then either two boys or two girls." Edward said.

"Yeah. So did you two start the nursery?" Becca asked.

"We were thinking of keeping it as it is. One room is pink-purple the other blue-green and third one yellow-lime green." I said "You're on break right?" I asked and he nodded.

"Join us for lunch. It will be fun." Edward said.

We had lunch at a nearby place and looked at baby stuff.

Becca being a gyno was able to help a lot.

She told us to have the nursery ready soon because there was a big chance the babies would be born between 34-37 weeks which was full term for twins.

"So baby I was thinking that if we have both girls we can name on Evelyn, it means Hazelnut in French. The baby which has your eyes will be little Eve. It is also the original name for your character." Edward said.

"That sounds great. We can name the other baby who will definitely have your eyes. Anyways we can name her Avalyn. Ava for short. It means Beautiful Breath of Life. Breath of Life for Ava in Olden English and Lyn for beautiful in Spanish." I said.

"You know these things well." He said at my explanation.

"I took in College. For a boy Ryan as in Little King in Irish."

"And Bryan as in the Strong One in Gaelic." He said.


	7. Chapter 7: Pain

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

Another twelve weeks had passed and I was on maternity leave. I was as huge as a whale. In around five weeks I could be in labor.

Today Edward and I were going on a date. It had been a while since we had been out and about.

I wore a sparkly blue maternity dress with flats and a clutch.

Recently heels have been a no-no. I can't stand for a long time, my swollen feet were killing me.

As much as I loved my babies they were making life hard for me.

I had snapped at Edward multiple times about getting me pregnant. I wanted kids but this was not ideal.

The heartburn, back ache, swollen feet! I was annoyed.

"Ready to go love?" Edward called from the door and I slowly walked out.

Another bad thing about pregnancy was my body was now public property! Random people would touch my belly!

Edward helped me into the passenger seat of his car and we drove off.

"You look enchanting my love." he said brushing his hand over my cheek.

"Thanks." I said kissing his hand.

We were going to Metropolitan Opera today to watch L 'Elisir d'Amore.

We got home a few hours later, the show had been amazing.

I opened the door and Ali came up and hugged me.

The whole place was decorated with balloons and streamers. All of our families and friends were here.

I had finally given in and found out the genders. We were going to have two beautiful girls.

The cake was beautiful. There were two baby girls in a shell and the cake was pink.

The scene was breath taking. There were pink cookies.

I was touched by the love my family had for us.

It was perfect. I knew Ali had a big hand in setting this up.

Ali doing this while she herself was pregnant, she found out couple of months, was amazing.

We had decided to use the pink-purple and red-orange rooms for our daughters.

In one room the crib was pink and the changing table was purple.

The other room had red crib and orange changing table.

When everyone went home Edward and I opened the presents.

Em and Rose had given us car seats which we had planned to buy this week. One red and one pink. Eve's was red and Ava's pink.

Our parents gave us baby books of the same colors. Esme and Renee gave one for Ava and Charlie and Carlisle gave one for Eve. Ava's baby book had a Paris themed cover.

Ali and Jazz had bought tons of baby clothes. Ness and Jake gave them tons of toys. Our babies were really lucky to have a family like ours.

I was close to my due date and on complete bed rest. If everything went according to plan I was due next week. Edward had the week off from school. I was on the bed cuddling with him when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I grunted out in pain.

"Baby, are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Ah." I whimpered again as another round of pain hit.

Edward took his phone out and called someone.

"Yeah, I think she is having contractions. We'll be there." He said.

"Come on baby we have to go." He said lifting me off our bed.

I told him to get the stuff ready took a quick shower when my water broke.

When we reached the hospital I was admitted and put in a room. Edward sat beside me at a stool and held my hand.

"Aah!" I screamed in pain and gripped his hand tightly. He winced, serves him right.

"Love, you'll break my hand." He said and I shot him a glare.

"I'm about to squeeze your daughters out of my vagina, this is nothing compared to that." I snapped at him and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry my love." he said.

"You are never getting me pregnant again." I huffed taking a deep breath in.

Five hour later I was practically dying in pain. Becca and Edward were both by my side.

I kept tightening my grip on Edwards hand every time a contraction hit.

"Can I have an epidural?" I begged.

"Bella, you are ten centimeters dilated. You should have said something about it earlier." Becca said.

"Fine!" I said as another wave of pain hit.

"Okay, now I need you to push." She said.

I tried to push but I was too damn tired.

"Come on love, for our little angels." Edward said supporting my back with one hand and holding the other.

After what seemed like an eternity a cry filled the room.

"Come on Bella one out another to go." Becca said.

She asked Edward to cut the cord while I rested for a few seconds.

"Love, look. She is beautiful." Edward said.

Our baby was one of the most beautiful sights in the world. She opened her beautiful eye. I had always thought brown eyes were dull, but my daughter's eyes were mesmerizing. The innocence and love that shone in her eyes was breathtaking.

"Evelyn" I said kissing her forehead.

"Evelyn" Edward said just as another contraction hit.

Edward gave Eve to the nurse who was checking her and helped me again.

"One last push, I can see the head." Rebecca said.

"Come one love," Edward said.

I had had enough so I pushed hard and pulled Avalyn out myself. As soon as she was out of my body she cried.

"Avalyn" I sighed and heard Edward chuckled.

"You want to do the honors?" Edward asked me and I nodded.

He took Ava from me and I separated us by cutting the cord.

"Well congratulations Mommy and Daddy." Rebecca said taking Ava to get her cleaned and checked while she gave Eve back to us.

Edward settled at the corner of the bed a laid Eve on my chest. A few minutes later Avalyn joined us and it felt picture perfect.

"Hello Avalyn. I'm your mommy and that is your daddy." I said cooing over my daughters.

Right the Ava's eyes got big, her green orbs were like Edwards. The love and care clearly visible.

"So what names?" Rebecca asked so she could fill everything up.

"Evelyn London Cullen and Avalyn Paris Cullen" I said.

This right here felt picture perfect. I wouldn't change anything. It might have hurt to bring them into this world but I was thankful I went through all that. I'd do it all over again.

"Well that's a good thing. I do want more kids." Edward said making me realize I said that aloud.


	8. Chapter 8: Homecoming

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_EDWARD_**

I looked at my sleeping wife and then my beautiful daughters.

Seeing Bella in so much pain was heart breaking. She went through hours of pain and I couldn't do anything about it.

When Bella pulled Ava out herself it was a sight. My wife was such I strong woman.

Her grip hurt like hell and imagining what giving birth to two babies was like scared me. How could she managed the pain?

The placenta was expelled from her body thirty minutes later.

"How is doing?" Rose whispered as she came in.

"She's tired, but that's normal." I said brushing Bella's hair back.

"Where are my nieces?" Alice asked rushing in. Ali had been traveling here a lot

"Hush!" Rose and I whispered but it was too late. Eve had started crying waking Ava in the process. This of course woke Bella up.

I glared at Alice and she shrugged.

Bella started to sit up and motion for me to bring the babies. I picked Eve and Ava up and took them to Bella. She took Eve into her arms while I held Ava.

"You guys look so perfect!" Alice said clapping her hands.

"That's your Aunt Ali. She is a little over active." Bella said making me chuckle and Ali grunt.

"And that is Aunt Rosie." She told our daughters.

Bella had already fed them before going to sleep. She was such a natural. Watching her feed our babies was enchanting.

I wished I could share such an intense relationship with my daughters.

When Bella said that I couldn't get her pregnant ever again my heart practically stopped. I wanted a big family with my wife. I was glad she didn't mean that.

"How are my baby nieces doing?" Ali asked softly.

"They were sleeping before you woke them up." I said.

"Edward." Bella scolded me.

"What?" I shrugged.

"Can I hold her?" Ali asked me and I gave Ava to her.

"She is so pretty. Bells, she has your hair." Ali said.

"Bells?" Rose said putting her hands out for Eve.

"Ones got daddy eye and other mommy's and the hair is vice-verse." Rose said.

Eve had Bella's sweet chocolaty orb but her hair was my shade of brown.

"Bells our babies birthdays are so close together!" Rose said.

Rob and Millie were born April 14th and our baby girls on March 31st.

"Edward when can we go home?" Bella asked.

"Tomorrow morning, its night right now and Becca wanted to monitor the girls." I told her and she nodded.

Our parents had called to check up on us after hearing the news. Renesmee and Jacob had flown into New York.

When Nessie was here she couldn't stop jumping.

"I'm an aunt!" she squealed for the millionth time.

"Renesmee!" Bella complained in a hoarse voice.

"Oops, sorry." She said stroking Eve's head. She had Ava in her arms and Eve was in Bella's.

"There so cute! Thanks Eddie for loosening my sister up. I mean I never thought I'd become an aunt. Miss Prude here would even date a guy." She said and Bella hit her on the back of her head while blushing. Jacob and I chuckled at our wives.

If our daughter's relationship was like theirs I couldn't be happier. Bella and Renesmee shared a special bond. Sometimes it seemed like Bella played Renee's role in Nessie's life.

"Come on Ness. Let Bells rest." Jake said pulling Ness out. Jake was a great friend. He and I had been best friends since forever and now he was my brother-in-law.

"Go to sleep love." I said after we burped our daughters and set them to bed.

"I can't wait to get out of here!" she said as she closed her eyes. I pulled her close into my arms and let sleep claim me.

A soft wail brought me out of my sleep. Bella was still asleep so I slowly slipped out of bed and picked Eve up. I started rocking her and humming. I had written a piece for Bella. I wrote it when we first met. _Bella's Lullaby. _Bella had loved it when she heard it and asked me to play it often.

Looking at my daughters, new inspirations came to mind and I started humming it. Two new pieces. _Eve's Song _and _Ava's Song._

It sounded innocent like our daughters and was filled with joy and love.

When she stopped fussing I put her back in the hospital crib and kissed both their heads.

"New song?" Bella asked wrapping her had around my waist.

"Two, one for each of our angels." I said turning and kissing her.

"They are so beautiful." She said looking at them in adoration.

"Thank you for giving me such amazing children." I said picking her up carefully and setting her back in the bed.

"You know, it takes two to tango." She said laughing.

"Well it was harder on you. You have no idea how thankful I am for you."

"I'm the lucky one." She said kissing me. We fell asleep in each other's arm.

"Are we almost ready to go?" Bella asked setting up Eve's red jumper while I put Ava's pink jumper. They were wearing matching shoes in different colors.

"Yup. All set." Becca said finally finished with the discharge papers.

"Yeah." Bella jumped and winced.

"Slow down tiger." I said.

"Go easy Bells. You just gave birth to twins. You are bound to be sore." Rebecca said.

Bella nodded and picked one of the twins.

"Now where do you think you are going." I asked her.

"Home." She said shifting Ava a little in her arms while I picked Eve up.

"You'll be going out in a wheel chair." I smirked as the nurse bought her wheel chair in.

"No way!" she said.

"Bells, it's a formality," Becca said. After ten minutes Bella finally gave in and I wheeled her to the car with our daughters in her arm.

"Bella!" a guy with a camera called. Bella had become quite famous ever since her second book came out.

"What are their names?" he asked as Bella ignored him. I helped Bella into the car then set the girls in their car seats and drove away.

"Why do they have to follow me?" Bella said with tears in her eyes.

"Baby everyone loves your work. There are people who are followed by these people everywhere. You are just very good at what you do, that why the world love you. I am your number one fan."

"I love you." She said.

When we walked into the lobby Demetri came and congratulated.

"Parenthood is a magical journey." He said patting me on the back.

"We are really blessed with daughters like them." I said.

"They are really pretty. Good luck and don't hesitate to ask for help." He said kissing Bella's cheek.

We went to our apartment and I shifted Eve in one arm to open the door.

"We're home, my darlings." Bella cooed in their ears. We walked to Eve's room and put her in the crib.

It was an orange rot iron crib with red bed sheet and striped comforter. I put Eve in bed and set the baby monitor. Bella and I kissed her forehead and I took the other monitor with me.

We set Ava in her room and did the same. Her room was exactly like Eve's but in pink and purple. Alice thought all the room should be uniform.

Alice had even taken the liberty to paint our doors. The front door was like the living rooms and the room doors were like the rooms.

Rose and Em's house had bubble rooms though it was uni-colored rooms unlike our di-colored rooms. Rose and Em's room was red not that I had ever been in it. Millie's was purple and Rob's was baby blue. The bubble were in a darker shade of the same color. Their living room was white with multicolor bubbles.

Ali did have a good taste. Her apartment was based on spirals. She had painted her and Jazz's room a mild yellow with bright spirals. It was lively just like her (I know that through Bella). The room she prepared for the baby was pink, she said she was sure it was going to be a girl.

Bella went to take a quick shower while I laid a towel on the bed and bought some vanilla scented oil into the room. I wanted to thank her for the amazing gifts she gave me. The woman had me worshiping at her feet.


	9. Chapter 9: The New Normal

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

We had been home for a week and had settled. Edward was going to school again but also helping me out a lot.

This was his last year so it was very important. He had exams going on and I tried my best to not bother him but every time one of the babies cried he would sprint to get to them.

"You should go to sleep." I said.

"I'm fine." He said rocking Eve who had woken us up.

"No, you have your last final tomorrow. You can stay up as late as you want after that." I said taking Eve from his hand shoving him out.

I sit on the sofa in the room and feed Eve then woke Ava up for her feeding.

Edward was fast asleep when I crawled back into bed. I brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his lips.

"Don't start something you won't finish." Edward said starling me.

"I thought you were asleep." I said stroking his face.

"I can't sleep without my beautiful wife in my arms." He said nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Uh, don't tease!" I said.

"Oh, who is teasing?" he said pushing me down on the bed.

"Now?" I asked meekly.

"How do you want to do this? Condom?" he asked. This would be the first time ever that we use a condom.

"I'm not on pills yet so we have to use them." I said.

"But I want babies!" he teased slowly removing his shirt. He was on top of me on his knees pressing his crotch into my pussy.

"Well I just gave you two." I retorted.

"The most beautiful babies." He said leaning down to kiss me.

I hooked my legs into his boxers and pulled them down.

"Now Mrs. Cullen, don't you think this is a little unfair? Me completely naked while you are still dressed." He said in a stern voice as he pulled my tank off.

Rose said it didn't hurt at all when they had sex after having Rob and Millie but websites I had been reading all said it hurt like a bitch, even after weeks and months!

"So beautiful! I missed touching you." He said. We hadn't had sex for a week but we did before the girls were born. The day before they were born we had an epic night.

"It's only been I week." I panted as he pulled my bra down which caused my boobs to be pushed up.

"You have no idea how much of a turn on it was watching you feed our babies. I want you to feed me." he said shocking me.

"Feed you?" I shivered in pleasure as he pinched my nipple.

"Exactly what you think I mean love. Breastfeed me." he said.

"What?" I shuttered.

"I want suck on you. I want to taste you." He said groping my boobs squirting a little milk out. His hands slowly unhooked my bra and brought his lips to one of my nipples. Ever so gently he sucked on my breast like he always does.

He gently kneaded them and sucked. I had been feeding two babies for a week but this wasn't like that. It didn't feel wired. It felt like always when he played with my breast the only difference being I was lactating.

"You taste so sweet." He said and kissed me. He moved down pulling my shorts down with him and licked me.

A finger inserted my slit and I groaned in pleasure.

"So tight. Just like when I first felt you." He said moaning.

I cupped him in my hand and started pumping him.

"Baby, I want to come inside you." He said and I stopped. He went fully inside me in one thrust making me moan.

It didn't hurt, just uncomfortable for a couple of seconds then it was heavenly.

He thrust in and out of me and soon I was seeing stars. As soon as he pulled out a wail came from Ava's baby monitor.

Edward was about to get up but I beat him to it.

"You sleep. You have an exam tomorrow." I said putting on his shirt and rushing to tend to our daughter.

The next morning I woke Edward up and went to check on the girls. I loved watching them sleep.

"I will be back by noon." Edward said kissing my head.

"Love you." I said closing the door after him.

I went back into the apartment and started making some breakfast. Just as I was about to eat Ava's cry filled the room. I rushed to her room to check on her.

"Hey baby, momma's here." I said picking her up. I took her to Eve's room where I picked Eve up and went to our room.

I put Eve down on the middle of the bed and pulled Ava on my lap. I unbuttoned my shirt and brought her mouth to my nipple.

I fed her and put her to sleep then did the same with Eve. It felt nice bonding with them, my daughters!

After putting Eve on the bed I laid next to them and put my hand around their tiny bodies. Soon I fell asleep thinking of how perfect our life was.

I was pulled out of my dreams with a clicking sound. I groaned and got up carefully making sure not to squash my babies.

"You three look so adorable." Edward said kissing my head.

"What time is it?" I asked yawning.

"One in the afternoon. Ali wanted to meet up for lunch." He said.

Alice and Jasper had moved to New York. Jazz had transferred to Columbia Law School. Ali was around twelve week pregnant and was due on 11 October which she was _sure_ the babies would be born on.

I crawled out of bed and got dressed while Edward got the girls ready. We met Jazz and Ali outside and walked to the restaurant with the girls in their strollers. I thought that was completely unnecessary but Ali thought it was super cute if the twins kind of had their own colors.

"Aw! My nieces look so cute!" Ali said picking up Eve from my stroller. It looked super funny seeing Edward with a bright pink stroller but he looked hot too.

"Come on, let's go eat." Edward said and pushed Ava's stroller to the table while Jazz carried her. Jazz was the only one who was having alcohol since Ali was pregnant, I was breastfeeding and Edward said he didn't want to.

Edward had actually not had any caffeine or alcohol since I stopped having. I had suggested he have some coffee to help him stay awake so he could stay awake more to study but he declined.

We had dinner and chatted about stuff. Jazzy complained about Ali being moody and got hit by her.

"Hey! I didn't knock myself up, you did mister so better deal with it." She retorted.

We walked home and put the girls to bed.

As soon as we were alone Edward pulled me to his body pressing his lips to mine and his hardness to my wetness.

"How was your test?" I panted.

"Great. I'm so glad schools over, I can spend all my time with my girls for a while." He said pulling me towards our room. It was the middle of the afternoon.

"Mmm. That sounds perfect. I think I'll go back to work next month." I said.

"Nope. At least two months with me." he said ripping my shirt open.

"I think I can handle that." I said as he sucked on my breast and massaged them through my bra. He pulled my bra down which caused my breast to be pushed up. They had become huge! D-cups!

He worked his way down to my pussy and pulled my skirt down.

We had an amazing afternoon and that was all I could think of.

An hour later the girls disrupted our alone time not that we minded at all.

"Ready?" Em asked coming in. Today was the Rob and Mill's first birthday and we were all getting together for a picnic.

"Two minutes!" I said as I put Eve in her Minnie Mouse tutu and black ballet flats with a flower. Ava was already in her stroller wearing a Hello Kitty tutu with white ballet flats like Eve's.

Edward was fixing the babies' bags. The bags were from Vera Bradley and so were the bottle cases. Rose had bought Rob and Millie's from the same place.

I took a final look in the mirror. I looked okay in the aqua romper I was wearing. I slipped my ballet flats on and put Eve in her stroller.

Edward looked hot in his color coordinated tee and cargo shorts. Ali had picked all our clothes so we Edward and I were wearing the same color.

We went and set the kids in their car seats.

Ali and Jazz were in the same outfit as us but in pink and purple, Rose and Em in red, and Ness and Jake in orange.

Millie looked stunning in an all-white dress with glittery shoes.

I burst into laughter looking at Rob's shirt. _'Daddy used to get some until I came along'. _

We were going to central park for a picnic. The park was beautiful as always and the flowers were breathtaking. Emilie's face lit up looking around herself. The smell was exotic.

All our parents had come. I also found out Charlie and Sue eloped! My dad, the chief of police in Forks eloped!

Leah and Seth were amazing siblings and I knew Renesmee felt the same way.

I loved the way our life was and I wanted nothing to change.


	10. Chapter 10: What Happened?

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

It had been four months since Eve and Ava were born and I was back in complete shape. Our anniversary was coming up in a few days. I had also started to work but Edward decided to wait a while.

"Bella, love?" he said coming into the room.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You and I are going away for a while." He said lying beside me.

"Where to?" I asked facing him.

"You choose." He said.

"Um. Here?" I asked.

"No, we need to go away love. I love our daughters but I need their mother all to myself." He said.

"Oh well then, LA." I said remembering our time there.

"Hmm, we could do that. On the other side of the country. Ali and Jazz could practice with the kids." He said.

"She can handle them perfectly. I do think I need you to myself for a couple of days." I said agreeing with him.

"Couple of day? Bella we are going away for a week, we leave tomorrow." he said pinning me down to the bed and claiming my lips.

"What time?" I asked.

"Morning. Don't need to worry about packing, I did that while you were feeding the girls. It did miss watching them suck on your breast though. Ali actually did." He said groping me.

"You can see yourself touching me." I purred.

"Bye babies. We will miss you." I said smothering their sweet faces.

"Come on love, can't miss the flight." Edward said.

"We'll be back on 17th Ali." I said, we were going to be gone for seven days, longest I'd been away from my babies. I didn't mind spending time with Edward but I hated going across country without them.

"Don't worry. Got it all under control. They are angels." Jasper said.

"Say that after they hog all your wife's time and you don't get any." Edward grunted and I smacked his head. "I love them but come on! You spend all your free time looking after them." He whined.

"Go, I don't need to listen to this neither do your daughters." Ali said I gave my girls last kiss before pulling Edward away.

"You are crazy!" I said.

"Hey! Not my fault. Every time we get hot and heavy the start crying. How are we supposed to make them siblings if they keep doing that?" he asked.

"They are babies, they need attention and they aren't having any siblings. I'm on pills again, remember." I said. I had been taking something called 'mini-pills' so it does not interfere with lactation.

"I know, let them grow up a little then we can make babies again, but we can practice." He said winking.

I laughed as we reached the lobby. In a few hours we were in LA.

After checking in we took a small nap. It was around eight when Edward woke me up.

"Don't you want to know what I have planned for us?" he asked.

"I'm intrigued." I replied.

Edward handed me a sheet of paper "Our itinerary, love."

"I thought you'd spend all day in bed." I said and froze when I looked at the paper.

_CULLEN ITINERARY_

_DAY 1- BAR-…_

_DAY 2- CLUB-….….._

_DAY 3- ROMANTIC DINNER-…._

_DAY 4-6- PLAY- …...…..._

_DAY 7-HOME-…_

"Edward?" I looked at him shocked, the plans were amazing and innovative!

"I hope I didn't offend you." He said nervously.

"It's an amazing idea. I like it. Something new!" I said.

"I'll meet you at the bar in half an hour." He said swatting my ass.

"Love you." I said as he walked out.

"Love you too, now don't keep me waiting." He said back.

I quickly rushed into the bathroom and started getting ready. This was so exciting. I put on a little black dress with deep V-neck that hung to my curves looked amazing!

The babies made my breast look good. I decided to go bra-less and put on some black thongs. After make-up I slipped on some white heels and took my clutch.

I waited at the bar for Edward to come.

"Sorry, I wasn't going to order another, I was just going to ask for my bill."

He smiled at me, and pointed to the handsome man at the end of the bar, "He sent it over."

"Oh, well.. Thank you." I smiled at the man and tipped my glass towards him.

I looked down at my fresh drink and took a sip and then I felt him sit on the stool next to me.

"Enjoying your drink?" He asked with a voice that felt like a caress.

"Um… y…yes. Th..Thank you." I stammered.

He chuckled, and I instantly felt comfortable. "You're most welcome" He smiled at me again as I blushed again.

I groaned inwardly as I thought, 24 years old almost 25 and still blushing like a 13 year old girl.

"What's a beautiful lady like you doing here all alone?" he asked looking down my cleavage making me blush.

"Waiting for my husband." I said.

"What kind of husband is he? Leaving a beautiful wife by herself." he asked.

"He'll be here in a while." I said. Half an hour later he was still sitting next to me.

"Let me come to your room." He said with a pleading look.

"We shouldn't." I said looking away.

"Please?" He pleaded and then leaned over and kissed me.

I melted into the kiss. He took my top lip in between his and applied the right amount of pressure and I sighed into his lips. He deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over my lip asking for permission. I opened my mouth to his and his and the kiss became much deeper. My hand had a mind of its own as it reached up and rested on the back of his neck, my fingers threading through the hair at the back of his head and my nails lightly scratching in the same spot.

He groaned into my mouth and wrapped his arm around my waist to bring me closer. Deepening the kiss even more.

We broke apart panting. I looked into his eyes and saw a mixture of emotion. Lust being at the forefront. I just nodded, he took my hand and led me to the Elevator.

As soon as the doors closed he pushed me up against the wall and assaulted my lips with his. His body flush with mine. I could feel his erection straining against the fabric of his suit pants. I instantly felt a tightness and wetness between my thighs.

The elevator dinged singling we had reached my floor. I pushed him out of the door and down the hall towards my room.

I was digging the key card out of my small bag as he pushed my hair off my shoulder and kissed my neck just below my ear.

"Beautiful, Bel Ange." He moaned kissing my neck.

I got the door open and as soon as it closed, I was pushed up against it and his lips were on my neck, ghosting down towards my breasts. I sighed as I ran my fingers through his hair and down his back.

"Nice, no bra. Give me the panties." He ordered and I quietly followed.

"Sexy." He said tucking it in his shirt pocket.

He moved my dress in such a way that my breasts were bunched up together in the middle.

"Big tits." He said before licking my breast.

He worked with my dress and soon it was out of the way so was his shirt.

He then kissed his way down my stomach. He got to my panties and slowly removed them. Letting his fingers slide against my thighs as he did so.

I sighed with pleasure. He then planted a kiss on my upper thigh and ran his fingers over my moist center. Again I arched off the bed with a gasp. He pushed one finger inside and hissed

"So wet for me baby… so beautiful" and he then leaned over and ran his tongue over my clit and pushed a second finger in beside the first. It didn't take long; electricity had my tensing as I came on his fingers and tongue.

Each lick incited me more.

"Votre mari ne sait pas ce qu'il rate" he said, 'Your husband doesn't know what he's missing.'

He smiled up at me and kissed his way back up to me mouth. He tasted like beer and me. Once I recovered from my orgasm, I pushed him on the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. His perfectly sculpted chest was a sight to see. Toned, but not overly muscular. Just the way I liked it. I traced my fingers over his abs and over the v of his lower abdomen. I planted a kiss just above the button of his pants and heard his breath stop for a moment.

He moved up my body pushing his hard member into my warm and welcoming pussy. I heard a growl deep in his chest and then he thrust into me. I gasped at the sensation and wrapped my legs around his hips. I felt so full. He stopped for a second and looked into my eyes. Lust and something else I couldn't place was shining in his eyes. I kissed him again and he stated moving in and out of my slowly.

I was moaning like a porn star and it was spurning him on. His thrusts started going faster.

I cried out in pleasure and clutched the bed.

He quickly thrusted in and out and rubbed my clit with his hand.

"Darling, I am not going to last very long. You feel too good. Cum with me, oh god, please cum with me." With that he ran his hands between us and started running his finger over my clit. It did not take long. I screamed as I came long and hard on his cock. Not even a second later he came inside me.

He fell on me gasping and went to move off of me.

After a few moments he did move off of me and I immediately missed the weight and heat from his body. He rolled onto his back and pulled me to him. Running his fingers up and down my back with a sigh.

This was not how expected my first night in Cali to be like. I expected making love with Edward not this!

OMG!

* * *

**AN: Read the next chapter before coming to conclusions.**

**Review! **

**-Ash**


	11. Chapter 11: Show

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

I woke up with the worst hang over. My head was throbbing. There was a glass of water beside my bed.

Last night was unexpected and what I did was unbelievable.

I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." I beamed.

I brushed my teeth as he slipped his arms around me.

"How was last night Mrs. Cullen?" he asked as I turned around.

"Amazing, Mr. Cullen. Can't believe you came up with that idea! It was fan-fucking-tastic." I said.

"It feel nice to swear doesn't it?" he asked.

"Unbelievable, but we need to practice for later." I said.

"I think you should join me for a bubble bath." He said pulling me into the already full tub.

"Hm. Where the hell did you come up with the idea of not knowing each other and having sex?" I asked laughing.

"Modern Family." He laughed along.

"This was fun." I said sitting between his legs while his member poked me.

"Yeah, I can't wait for tonight." He said.

"What am I supposed to wear tonight?"

"Oh, Ali packed it all. You just give me the show." He said.

"How exactly?" I asked.

"Think." He whispered.

We had breakfast at the hotel itself and roamed around town a bit.

We went to the walk of fame and roamed around a bit.

"In a few more years there will be a Bella Cullen here." He said.

"Yeah, whatever." I replied as we walked around.

We finally decided to go back to the hotel at 5 p.m.

I sent Edward out and started setting the place up.

**_EDWARD_**

After Bella kicked me out I called Ali to check up on the girls.

"They're alright." She said.

"Sure, I mean they have never been without us." I said.

"Edward they don't realize that! There angles. Only downside is them interrupting Jazz and I.." she said and I cut her off.

"Ali I don't want to hear about my sister's sex life." I said.

"I know but I want to hear about my best friends." She laughed.

"Bella tells you about?" I asked not being able to imagine the fact my sister, uh! Well to be fair we guys talked too.

"Unfortunately no. She is too damn shy! I mean she fusses when we talk." She complained.

"Whatever." I said.

"So how was your night?" she asked.

"Interesting." I said vaguely. "Now give my daughters the phone." I said.

"Bella just called to check on them! Seriously?" she asked.

"Ali I just want to hear their voice." I whined.

"They can't talk but whatever." She said.

I heard some shuffling noise in the background and then I was greeted by the lovely sound of Ava's giggle.

"Hello baby girl." I said and Eve's voice joined hers.

I missed them but I needed time with Bella.

After talking for a while I ended the call and decided I could go back to the room.

I stood outside the hotel room with clammy palms. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"It's open." Bella's sexy voice called from inside.

As soon as I walked in I was met with the most beautiful aroma. Strawberry and vanilla, mine and Bella's favorite scents.

The room was lit with candle lights and Bella stood in the middle in all black. A black robe making everything a bit less visible.

"You kept me waiting." She purred as she strutted towards me and I closed the door. There was no way anyone else could see such a sight.

She took my hand and pulled me to a chair right in the middle.

I was about to touch her when she smacked my hand away.

"No touching. Only see." She ordered.

I loved a dominant Bella even though I liked taking charge. _My night would come._

She walked toward the corner and put on the music. S&M by Rihanna shot through the room dimly. She came closer to me in a manner that made me extremely hard.

Her pace was agonizingly slow but extremely sexy. Ever so slowly her robe hit the floor revealing her tight crop top that made her boobs look sexy.

She came even closer to me causing me to reach out to pull her onto my lap but she pranced out of my way.

Slowly she pulled the strap of her top down her shoulder and messed her already messed up sex hair even more making me moan.

This was definitely a great idea but also painful to just watch.

It took me a lot of power not to attack her. She turned her back to me.

As soon as her top hit the floor the song changed to Dressing Up by Katy Perry. She had on the sexiest lingerie I had ever seen her in. It was like straps covering up her body.

She kept her hands on my shoulder and I put my hands on her hip. I found the zip to her skirt pulled it down just as she bent to give me a good view of her cleavage.

This woman could drive me nuts in sweatshirts, this was sheer torture.

She sat on my lap straddling me and grinding all over me. Her suspender belt was sexy as hell!

The panties barely covered anything but her pussy!

I couldn't believe she agreed to this.

She got off me just as I was about to cup he ass and turned away.

By then the song had changed again. All the songs were sexual and I loved it. Bella moved to the beat of Beyoncé's Naughty Girl and unhooked her bra then threw it at me.

She strutted back towards me and I moaned. She looked so damn sexy without a bra. I pulled her panties down as soon as she reached me and unbuckled her suspender belt.

She stood just in stockings and sexy black heels. She bent and kissed me letting her hair sexily curtain us both.

After pulling away she put her leg on my lap and untied her heels by pulling a string. I pulled her stockings down kissing her feet.

The sexiest woman on earth-my wife- stood completely naked in front of me.

I stood up and picked her up bridal style as she squealed in surprise and carried her to the bed. I put her down gently and rushed to get rid of my clothes.

I started ravishing her with kissing all over her face and slowly moved down. I lingered a while on her chest sucking, nibbling and kneading them.

I kissed her stomach and smiled remembering how she carried my daughters.

Her pussy did not just hold sexual appeal to me anymore, this woman had gone through a ton of pain to give me my daughters. She had to push two heads out of her body. I could never take that much pain.

Slowly I rubbed her clit and slipped my finger in making her moan. I started adding a finger and hit her G-spot.

I licked her clean once she came inside my mouth.

I looked back to the past hour she displayed her body to me.

I knew my Bella was shy and that this had taken a lot of courage for her to do this.

"Thank you love." I said kissing her.

"I need you now, Edward." She grunted out raising her hip. She didn't have to ask me twice. I happily complied and pushed inside her.

Lust was a feeling that drove me crazy. Bella tempting me like that had me on the edge.

I thrusted in and out of her quickly. When I was close to my release I added my fingers on her clit so she could come with me.

Tomorrow was our anniversary and I had a romantic dinner planned and had also planned a starry night.


	12. Chapter 12: Anniversary

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

I woke up before Edward, like usual. I slowly slipped out of bed and put on the robe blushing at last night's events.

I walked out to the living room of our suite and started picking up the clothes I had dropped last night. I put them in place and ordered breakfast.

I suddenly wished I could make something instead of ordering. I also missed our daughters.

I crawled back in bed with Edward after brushing my teeth. I knew I still had the sex hair from last night since I didn't comb.

The bell rang a few minutes later and I got out of bed to get the food.

When I opened the door and took our food tipping the guy. His eyes were wide for some reason and he mouth wide open.

I kept the food on the table and put on the TV.

"You shouldn't do that to people." I heard Edward say from behind me making me jump.

"Morning to you too. Do what?" I asked.

His eyes raked down my body and I realized what I was wearing.

I went deep red.

"I don't appreciate other men seeing what is mine." He huffed kissing my hair and sitting next to me. "Though him knowing what we did makes it better." He finished messing my hair even more and pulling me onto his lap.

"Happy Anniversary!" We both said at the same time and laughed.

"Well I didn't get to say it before you!" Edward pouted and I kissed him.

The innocent kiss turned into something more and he was on top of me on the couch.

He removed my robe and we were both completely naked.

"I love you." I moaned into his mouth.

"I love you more." He said.

After a round of anniversary morning sex we had some cold breakfast.

I was glad to have coffee again! I didn't have to breastfeed the babies until I got back so I could have some coffee while we were here!

I changed into a bright pink shirt whose top part was lacy thus making my light pink bra visible. I put on some bright pink thongs and light pink jeans.

I decided against heels and slipped on some cute sandals and a white fedora.

"Ready love?" Edward asked walking towards me as I checked my phone for messages from Ali.

"Let me just call Ali." I said as I speed dialed her. Edward was obviously speed dial #2 since Voicemail was #1. Ali was #4 and Ness #3.

"Yes?" Alice's sing song voice greeted me.

"Hi Ali. How are my little girls?" I asked eager to hear their laugh.

"Hello to you too Bells, how do you do?" she said.

"I'm fine, I know you are too. Now my daughters." I said impatiently and Edward snatched my phone.

"Hey!" I screeched at him.

"Just putting it on speaker." He said putting my phone down.

"Here you guys go." Ali said and I heard Eve's sweet laughter.

"Aai!" I heard Ava say.

"Hello babies. Mommy and daddy miss you. We can't wait to come home." I said.

"I'm offended. Here I thought we were having fun." Edward mocked and I hit his arm.

"Edward!" Alice said.

"Yeah, yeah! I know my daughters can hear me but they can't understand." He said making Ali and I laugh.

We talked for about half an hour before hanging up. I picked up my bag and walked out of the suite.

When we reached the lobby I noticed the bell boy with our luggage.

"Are we checking out?" I asked Edward.

"Yup, we're staying at a beach house with the private beach." He said.

"So, we're headed there?" I asked.

"No. Our luggage will be sent there but we are going for a gondola ride. Recreating the honeymoon" He smirked and I squealed.

"I haven't been on the gondola in Cali since I was six!" I told him "Can I drive?" I asked and got in the driver's seat without waiting for an answer.

"Sure." He said sarcastically.

I drove to Long Beach and parked the rented car.

Edward led us to the gondola he had booked. Surprisingly there were barely any people here. Our gondolier started paddling the gondola, the city looked beautiful from the water. I was sitting with Edward's hand around me.

Slowly his hands travelled in opposite directions. One towards my breast and other towards my cunt.

I blushed remembering our antics in Venice.

"Care to restore memories?" he slowly said into my ears as he unbuttoned my shirt.

I looked back and saw the gondolier was looking the other way. I decided to play along and unbuttoned his jeans.

Soon he removed my shirt and worked with my jeans after getting rid of his shirt.

I was thankful that not many people were around.

Slowly she slipped inside of me and started thrusting.

We kissed each other so we didn't make noise as me came. After he pulled out I slipped my bra back on and quickly buttoned my shirt.

After we were dressed I looked around to see if anyone noticed. The only one who were aware of what we just did was the gondolier who I could see smiling.

"What next?" I asked as we got back inside the car.

"To the beach house." He said taking the wheel.

We reached the beach house in half an hour. The place was gorgeous.

Edward slid the door open.

"Welcome to home away from home, Mrs. Cullen." He said picking me up causing me to squeal.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"We own this place." He said simply.

"Really?" I asked smiled and kissing him.

"Really. Now let's order some dinner and have it on our beach." He said.

"No. I'm making dinner, you set the place up." I suggested.

"I knew you'd say that. The kitchen is stocked." He said.

I went in the kitchen after giving him a kiss.

I thought the gift I was going to give him was great but this was even better. Something for all of us.

I made some Jalapeño Poppers and Raspberry & Scallop Salad for appetizers. I made some Chicken Marsala with garlic bread and Pasta Alfredo.

I found a bottle of champagne and took out two bottles.

Finally for desert I prepared some Darshan with Ice Cream.

I took the appetizers out and noticed Edward had lit up the entire beach with candles.

"Get dressed Mrs. Cullen. I'll take care of everything from here." Edward whispered into my ears.

I handed him the food and walked toward the bedroom he pointed to.

As soon as I stepped into the room I noticed a beautiful royal blue dress with heels in matching color. I quickly put it on and cress the side drape.

I went over to my suitcase and pulled out Edward's present.

I walked out to the beach and was taken aback by the beauty.

The beach was candle lit and star lit. The natural aroma of the ocean was so intoxicating.

There was a table with our food sans desert.

"Milady." Edward said pulling my chair out.

"Nice Edward." I said pecking him and sitting down putting the gift beside me.

"Is that for me?" Edward said eagerly reaching out for the present.

"Yes, but only after desert." I said sternly.

"Mm, trying out what to do to the kids on the husband." He said.

"Oh fuck off." I said.

"I plan to, with you of course." He smirked.

"Of course." I agreed.

"Now on to the wonderful dinner you made for us. Baby it smells delicious!" he said serving for me.

We had dinner talking and kissing. The girls only came up five times.

"I'll get the desert." He said getting up.

After desert I gave him his present which he excitedly ripped open.

"An anniversary album? Love that is so romantic." He said kissing me.

"This is far from romantic, baby." I smirked as he opened the book.

His eyes became wide and jaw dropped.

"Love, this is so fucking hot. Please tell me a guy didn't take these pictures." He said.

"Nope. Your sister did." I said smugly.

"Damn!" he said.

"Would you have preferred if I went to some studio?" I asked sweetly.

"No!" he roared and grabbed me.

"Fucking best present ever!" he said loudly. "You better give me a live show." He said.

"Whatever you want." I said.'

"Right now I want you under the stars." He said removing my dress.

As soon as we were naked he thrusted in and out of me making me see better stars than the ones above us.


	13. Chapter 13: Intruder

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

I was brought out of my sleep by the bright sun. I tried to pull my cover up.

Surprisingly there was no duvet so I snuggled closer to Edward burying my face in his arms.

There was a tickling feeling so I opened my eyes. We were outside on the beach, lying naked!

I tried to get up but Edward's arms stopped me.

"Edward." I tried to wake him up. After trying to wake him for five minutes I kissed his lips knowing that would do the trick.

"Mmm." He said against my mouth.

"Get up." I ordered.

"No." he said pulling me tighter.

"Okay. Let others see us naked. Me naked." I said smugly as he shot up.

"What? Oh!" he said and jumped up lifting me in his arms and running into our home.

"It's a private beach, Love. We should totally make love there again." he said a few minutes later.

"People can still pass by, can't they?" I said.

"Nup. That would be trespassing." He said.

"Then alright but the sand is annoying." I said trying to get it out of my hair.

We were both standing buck naked in the living room.

"Wanna go for a swim?" I asked.

"Defiantly. You have to show me your new swimsuit." He said.

"Well I have more so I can surprise you with something else." I told him and walked towards the bedroom.

Ali had told me the other day she packed my Agent Provocateur stuff. I quickly put on the white sexy swimsuit. Thank god it was just Edward and I.

I donned a white sunglass and walked out to the beach where Edward was.

"Hey Mr. McDreamy!" I called as I wrapped my arms around him.

"So I'm the man of your dreams, huh?" he asked.

"Yup!" I said kissing his neck.

"You know, the first time we were here together I dreamed about marrying you." He said.

"Well, dream came true." I said sighing.

"I also dreamt about a family with you. I dreamt I had a little girl with you and we had another baby on the way." He said.

"Well, we have two angelic little girls, the other baby can stay in the future for a while." I said.

"Yeah. I really want some alone time with the hot baby mamma." He said turning towards me "Definitely hot." He said looking at me.

He picked me up and dropped me in the water.

"I hate you." I screamed at him.

"No, you love me." he said kissing me "Ava and Eve wouldn't be in this world if you didn't."

"Sap!" I accused and kissed him.

His had suddenly moved inside my swimsuit and into my slits so I grabbed his cock through the fabric of his swimsuit.

"You need to keep your hands around my neck or on my shoulders, or it won't work," he said and I was more than happy to comply. He ran his finger back inside of my folds, rubbing my clit harder with each movement.

I bent my head forward and bit his neck, he shoved another finger inside of me, keeping his thumb on my clit. "Fuck," I whispered to her quietly. "So good," I repeated as a chant for the next few moments. So he shoved another finger inside me. This time I arched my back slightly and he leaned forward to kiss me, as the water lapped against our hot skin.

As my panting picked up, he quickened his movements and curled his fingers into me slightly.

"Fuck Edward," I said, slightly louder now. I was on the verge of coming when he finally stopped us and then continued his movements, faster and harder. I bit down on his shoulder and he thrust his fingers into me one more time, and my entire body tensed around him, as I pulled her arms from around him and grabbed his face in my hands, kissing me passionately.

"So what's on today's agenda?" I asked.

"First I make sweet and slow love to you and then tonight's role play." He said.

"Be out of the house at four. Don't warn me." I said.

"We can do anything else if you are uncomfortable." He said.

"No, you will do this." I said.

"Thank you baby. I will try my best to be under control." He said.

"I want this just like you do, baby. Don't you dare worry about hurting me." I said and he nodded and kissed me.

He carried me back to the house and gently placed me on the bed.

"I love you." He cooed into my ear.

"I love you too." I said.

He touched me like I'd break. I loved Edward so damn much.

He slowly removed my swimsuit and kissed my body.

We made love for hours. Finally when the sun was setting Edward decided to leave.

"I love you." He said again and we kissed passionately.

I quickly changed into something extremely casual like a loose beige blouse and white shorts.

I took out my laptop and started working for a while. I had a mail from Chris about my up-coming book tour.

This time we had made sure Edward and the twins could come along. I was supposed to leave on September 20th and be back October 25th.

It was around eight when I got up to get some snacks.

Just as I walked into the kitchen someone grabbed my waist.

I tensed immediately. It was going to happen. I was giddy.

I felt something pointy touch my back.

"Shh." A voice said huskily.

"Who..o?" I asked nervously.

"Someone you would never forget." He said.

"Take anything you want, just dot hurt me." I whimpered as he pulled me into the living room by my hair.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I think you know what I want. Exactly what I want." He said.

I tried to get away from him when I noticed a knife.

"If you don't do as I say, you can guess your fate." He said holding it against my neck.

I stilled immediately.

"Good girl, now down on your knees." He said and pushed me down to my knees.

He held my head with one hand and unveiled his huge cock with the other.

"Now suck like a good whore." He ordered.

When I didn't make a movement he pulled my hair and slapped me hard.

"You do as I say." He said with authority dripping from my voice.

I opened my mouth a little and he shoved his cock into it.

"Suck!" he said in a voice that scared me so I slowly started to suck.

He pushed his cock in and out of my mouth coming in my mouth.

"Swallow." He said pulling my hair. I just swallowed, the salty and sweet taste filled my mouth as I tried not to moan.

"Good." He said yanking me up.

As soon as he loosened his grip I tried to run but he caught me.

"You are a naughty girl aren't you?" he said slapping me.

My back was pressed to his front and his dick was hard again.

He took the knife and tried to cut my shirt as I tried to escape.

He threw me to the floor and sat on top of me to stop my movement.

I threw my arms and legs around trying to free myself.

He managed to rip my shirt and tore the rest of my shirt off with his hand.

His hands cupped my breast and he pressed the hard causing milk to leak.

He came and sat on top of my boobs and pushed his penis into my mouth again.

While shoving in and out he ripped my bra with his hands pinching my nipples hard which caused more milk to squirt out.

"Just had a baby I see. I bet you are a slut." He said.

I thought he was about to come when he pulled out. He came all over my face and breast.

He got off and dragged me to the bedroom practically throwing me onto the bed.

Before I could even try to escape he ripped my shorts and tore my lace briefs.

He fingers slipped into my slit.

"You're so wet. You like it, don't you whore?" he asked.

When I didn't answer he slapped me. "Answer." He said slapping my pussy hard making me yelp.

"Yes." I said hoarsely and he pushed into my pussy making me scream.

After fucking me he pushed me onto my stomach.

"I'm going to take you from the back." He whispered.

This would be the first time. Edward and I never had anal sex in the two years we knew each other.

He grabbed my clit and pinched it so hard that I screamed.

He crammed into my ass in one go making me scream out loud. No lube, nothing.

He pulled out after coming inside me and got of the bed. He put his pants back on, squeezed my breast and walked away calling me a whore. Sleep overtook me soon.


	14. Chapter 14: Shoot

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

I woke up to kisses being prepped all over my body.

"Good morning sunshine." Edward said.

I sat up and stretched a little.

"Mmm. Morning." I said kissing him.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his concern evident.

"Amazing. You are amazing even when you are rough." I said moaning.

"I tried to not hurt you during the role-play." He said.

"Just a little sore. The last kind'a shocked me." I said.

"I hope you don't mind. I wanted to try that and what better way of being dominant?" he said.

"It was great. Did you know initially I wanted to lose my virginity like that? No strings attached," I said.

"Ali told me. It egged me further for the last part." He said.

"Last night was a huge turn on. Now let's get some food." I said sitting up.

"I have and amazing breakfast idea go brush and get back in bed. Completely naked." He ordered.

I got up and walked towards the bathroom and he swatted my ass.

When I came out Edward was on the bed with the food.

I joined him and went to grab a cup of cold coffee but he moved it out of my reach.

"We have rules love." he said dropping a little on my body.

"You have to eat off my body and I yours." He said licking the coffee of my stomach kissing it. Thank god it was cold coffee.

I sat on top of him next doing the same to his body and then took some ice cream and put it on his penis. I took all of it in at once licking him clean.

"God, you are the hottest person alive." He moaned.

I quickly whipped jam onto his entire upper body and licked it.

Finally when I was done with my breakfast he flipped us so he was on top.

He put the butter over my boobs and licked them longer than necessary, not that I minded.

He took his time on every single part of my body.

"Best breakfast ever." I said.

"Is my model ready?" he asked and I smiled.

After he went out I quickly changed into one of the pink strapless short dress he had set out and heels. The only rule in this was no underwear.

I walked out to the room he had completely transformed into a studio.

"Bella darling, you look as charismatic as always." Edward greeted obviously getting into his role as the photographer.

"Edward, nice to see you again." I played along.

"Let's begin the shoot." He said.

He told me to stand in such a way that my pussy was clearly visible to him.

He took a few shots of me and asked me to change.

I put on the tight strapless crop top with a zipper in the front and printed cotton pants with heels.

Edward came and unzipped it near my breast putting my boobs on full display.

"Mmm. You are one hot model." Edward said coming near me after taking the pictures.

He stood behind me cupping my breast.

"The camera's timer is set, I have the perfect picture in mind." He said removing his shirt and pants and completely unzipping my top completely and pulled my pants down too. His hands just covered my nipples.

Our bodies were in such an angle that even his cock was visible.

"Our very first nude portrait." He whispered into my ears.

"You say that as if you are going to frame it." I said turning around.

"That I am. In our office where only you and I can see it. Many more to come." He said making me shiver.

"So, lunch outside or at home." I asked putting the clothes back on.

"Let's go out. We do need some fresh air and probably a public fuck." He smirked and I hit his arm.

We had lunch at a small café nearby and Edward did try to get me to have sex with him under the table but I refused.

While returning home I saw flyers for a summer carnival.

"We have to go." I begged Edward.

It didn't take much urging to get him to agree.

We went back home and took a rather long bath.

After the bath I changed into a comfy skirt and a shirt with love written on it and tied it in the front. I put on some sandals in the same blue color and waited for Edward who was still working on taming his hair.

Finally when he was done we left for the carnival.

The sky was shining with stars and the lights of the rides made the place wonderful.

"I missed this so much. You know before I was a teenager we used to stay in LA. My neighbor's son used to take us to tons of carnivals." I told Edward enthusiastically.

"You went to carnivals with other men?" Edward pouted.

"Amun was in college back then and mom had him babysit Ness and I." I said.

Amun had been a really amazing big brother. We hadn't talked since we moved away. All I know is he got married to his high school sweetheart Kebi, who was and amazing person and had a daughter Tia.

"Come on" I pulled Edward by his arm.

We went over to the photo booth and Edward inserted the money. He started kissing my neck and slowly it turned serious. By the time we were done there were pictures no one else should see.

"Let's win you some prize." Edward said as we went over to a shooting game.

He couldn't win anything and said it was rigged.

"I'll shoot." I said and he looked at me skeptically but did as I said.

Every shot was right and I won a big teddy.

"We've been married a year and I didn't know you could shoot!" he said.

"I'm a cop's daughter, of course I know how to shoot." I said.

We went on the Ferris wheel and kissed at the very top.

Perfect day and perfect night.


	15. Chapter 15: Last Day

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

Today was the last day we would be in California.

I shivered feeling the rope brush against my bare flesh as he pulled my arms high above my head before securing them to the headboard.

"You have been a very bad girl," he said, lowering his head to my neck. He pressed his open mouth against the pulse at my neck and bit down, causing me to yelp. The yelp quickly turned into a low, breathy moan as he began to suck on the tender spot.

"Mmm, ohhhh, oh God," I moaned.

He grinned wickedly down at me. "Soon, I will have you screaming that," he whispered confidently.

I couldn't resist sassing him. Before I could stop myself I was sticking my tongue out at him. "Promises, promises."

His gaze hardened as he stared down at me. "Are you sassing me?"

"Maybe," I said, raising my eyebrows at him.

"You know I'm going to punish you for that."

I rolled my eyes blatantly at him. Oh, I was definitely going to get spanked.

His gaze narrowed at me at me and I began to squirm, eager to feel his hands on me. He dropped his head back down to my throat, dropping kisses up to my ear as his hands skimmed down my sides. "You naughty little girl," he breathed against my ear, causing my breath to become shallow and my insides to light on fire.

He had yet to tie down my legs and I took full advantage of that. I was wearing my knee-high leather boots he loved and I slid one sexily up the outside of his leg, silently begging for more. His own knee slid between my bare thighs and I couldn't help wiggling my body against it, straining for more.

"You want me to spank you, don't you?" He asked me and I nodded desperately. "What a dirty girl you are," he murmured, nipping at my neck again. His hands moved to my hips and held me still. "I don't think I should spank you," he said, pulling away from me.

Disappointment welled up within me and I showed that disappointment by sticking out my lower lip.

He chuckled at my distress, sliding his hands down my thighs and causing me to tremble with desire. He pulled further away still and my body mourned the loss of his own.

He sat back, all calm and cool demeanor, showing no trace of the frustration that I felt. He reached casually over to the end table and grabbed another scarf, trailing the end of it seductively across my belly down to my thighs.

When the end of the scarf reached my ankle he decided that was the end of its journey and he wrapped it around my left ankle, securing it to the bedpost. He grabbed another scarf and repeated the process with my right leg and after just a few moments I found myself bound to the bed, spread eagle across it and completely vulnerable.

A grin split across his face. "Much better."

"'Fraid you couldn't handle me if I wasn't tied down?" I asked, returning to my sassiness again.

"Do I need to gag you?" he asked me, all seriousness.

I grinned saucily. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

He crawled over top of me, his knee brushing against my clit as he did so before he bent to capture my lips with his. He kissed me passionately, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling on it before he released me. I was a breathless, panting mess as he grabbed the yet another scarf, pulling my head up off the bed and wrapping it around me.

He tied it tightly, effectively gagging me and I glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. He just smiled as his mouth moved back to my neck. He began to kiss and suck his way from my throat to my collar bone, before licking a path to the top of my breast. I was wearing a very low cut leather corset with a pretty red lace and it exposed quite a bit of my bosom to his view.

"Have I mentioned how much I like this?" he asked, running his hand over the leather corset, his finger grazing my nipple and causing me to shudder.

I nodded frantically.

"Good," he said, before grabbing the top of the corset and giving a sharp yank.

The red ribbons lacing up the sides unraveled and the corset was ripped away from my body, leaving my high, firm breasts naked and exposed to his view.

He offered me a devious smile before bending down to take one of my nipples into his mouth, sucking greedily while his hand pinched the other one, rolling it roughly between his thumb.

"Oh-oh God," I moaned, rolling my head back and forth on the pillow. Of course, it was muffled because of the gag, but he got the gist of it, I could tell by his smug smile.

"Like that baby?" He asked, his breath hot against my nipple.

I nodded. Even if I wasn't gagged I would have been too breathless to respond. "Good, because I'm just getting started," he said.

His mouth switched to the other nipple then, biting it gently and then lavishing it with his tongue. He sucked hard on it while his left hand pinched and squeezed my other breast. "God, I love your tits," he groaned against them. His right hand slid down my taut abdomen to circle around my naval before his thumb and forefinger grabbed clit. He tugged on it, none too gently. Thank God I was lying down because that just turned me to fucking Jell-O, and he knew that. His mouth left my chest and began to trail kisses down my belly, his tongue coming out to swirl in the small hole there.

I grew incredibly wet as I imagined where else that tongue might explore during the night. His tongue played at my naval for a while, licking and sucking around the belly ring, while his hands slid under me too grab my ass. He started by rubbing his hands all over my bum, just light brushes of his hands, before he finally began to squeeze and pinch me.

After I was a panting mess, he left my belly, kissing his way back up to my throat. "Are you wet?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Really wet, like a good little girl?"

I nodded again.

"You'd better not be lying to me," he commanded sternly. His mouth dropped down to my ear. "Should I see if you are?"

Oh God, please, please, please touch me, I thought desperately, nodding my head.

His grin widened. "You slutty girl you, you're practically begging for it."

I would have been pissed at that, really I would have, except I had no more mind with which to do so. It had joined the rest of my body and melted into molten lava.

His hands slid down to the lace black boy shorts that cupped my ass and played along the edge of the lace trimming it for what seemed like hours. He lifted the band between two of his fingers, letting a cool breeze float across me and cause me to shiver, before letting it snap back against my skin. My eyes darkened with desire and he noticed, leading him to repeat the move a few more times before he finally stroked a finger along the bottom of them.

"Oh my," he said, in mock surprise. "You are turned on, aren't you, Baby?" He pushed a little more firmly against my silk-covered slit and I arched against his hand. "You're so wet, I can feel it through your panties," he taunted, moving his fingers back and forth slowly until I moaned. Ever so slowly he pulled them down my thighs, following their path with a line of kisses.

When he was finished I lay there completely exposed to his view, bare and naked except for my leather boots, which I knew from previous experience he intended to keep on me. I was spread across his bed, bound hand and foot to it and I knew he was enjoying having me entirely at his mercy.

He pressed a kiss to the flesh exposed right above my left boot. Slowly but surely he made his way up to the juncture of my thigh and hip, pressing hot, open mouth kisses up my inner thigh. He paused, blowing hot air on my pussy before repeating the process on my right thigh. Finally he lowered his mouth to my pussy, licking me lightly at first. "Mm, what a good, slutty little girl. So very, very wet," he said, before thrusting is tongue in me. He moved his mouth over my clit and began to suck, hard. Behind the gag, I screamed.

He fucked me with his tongue until I was right on the brink of orgasm but then he suddenly pulled away, causing me to whimper. He grinned down at me, wickedly.

"Time for your spanking," he said, untying my hands and legs. He sat up on the edge of the bed and gestured for me to bend over his knee.

I lay across his lap, my wet and over sensitized pussy rubbing across the fabric of his jeans with every move I made, only heightening my arousal. His own arousal pressed against my belly as my bare ass was exposed to his viewing pleasure. My hands were still tied together and I felt distinctly powerless.

I couldn't see him from my new position so I had no clue what he was doing and I tensed, waiting for the sting of his hand on my bare ass cheeks. It didn't come though, instead he began to kneed and massage my hungry flesh. I felt a sharp sting after a moment and I couldn't help but yelp, it took a moment for me to realize he had bitten my ass. Damn, but that man was obsessed with my ass. Even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was grinning. He loved leaving me red and swollen, covered in bites and other love marks. He loved marking me as his territory.

"Time for your spanking," he said, before I felt his hand come down on my ass. It stung like a son of a bitch and I squirmed against him, trying to alleviate the pain. That only caused me more discomfort however as my clit rubbed against his jeans. Oh, God, I was so fucking horny.

He rubbed my backside, soothing the tender flesh with his hand before smacking the other cheek. He repeated the process for quite some time before dropping tender kisses all over the flesh of my ass. His hands reached up into my hair and my gag fell away as he pushed me to my knees on the floor in front of the bed. He unbuttoned his jeans and quickly removed them, leaving them in a pile on the floor along with his shirt. He sat back down on the side of the bed, his dick standing proud and erect as he laced his hands through my hair, grabbing a fistful.

Using my hair as a rope he pulled me up to his face to press a harsh, passionate kiss against my lips before shoving my head down towards his cock.

"Suck me, Baby. Show me what a good slutty little girl you are," he said.

I started tentatively a first, just lightly licking the head of his penis, swirling my little tongue around him. He groaned and I grew more emboldened, taking the tip into my mouth.

I sucked a little, alternating between that and licking him much like I would lick an ice cream cone. "Oh fuck," he said a while later, pulling me up and throwing me back onto the bed. "Damn, I want you," he muttered, climbing atop me.

I ran my hand over his shoulders and chest. "Mmm," I moaned.

"Tell me what you want," he ordered.

"You," I said moaned breathlessly. "Only you."

He smacked my thigh hard. "Do it right," he commanded. "Beg me. Beg me to fuck you."

"Please, please," I panted breathlessly.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me hard," I begged, nearly on the verge of tears from wanting him so badly.

"That's more like it," he said, kissing me harshly as he slammed into me. He slid back out before slamming roughly into me again.

"Oh, oh God!" I screamed, feeling myself getting closer to climaxing. "I-oh. Oh, oh my, oh my God," I screamed.

"Say my name," he commanded next to my ear. "I want to hear you scream my name is you come for me like a good little slut," he ordered.

"Oh, oh, oh! Yes, yes, Edward!" I yelled, screaming his name to the heavens and beyond as he bit down hard on my neck. "Yes!" I felt my orgasm wash over me like a tidal wave and his followed shortly after.

"That was...wow!" I muttered breathlessly when I finally found my voice again.

"Told you I could make you scream, didn't I?" he asked mischievously.

* * *

The next morning we left for New York.

I decided to wear something comfortable so I put on a striped sweat-dress and sneakers. I had a belt to make it look a bit more presentable.

Seeing my daughters made my heart swell up. I had really missed them.


	16. Epilouge

**_AN: Links to the pictures of the clothes are on my Profile. Polyvore rocks._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the plot._**

* * *

**_BELLA_**

Our baby girls were turning five year old today and we were throwing them a huge bash. I couldn't believe how much my life had changed in the past seven years.

I finished setting things up at our house. We had moved to a bigger house a few months after the girls turned two. Ness and Jake already lived in the area with their son Blake Bruno Black. Ali and Ro also moved nearby soon.

Jake had opened up his own garage and Ness was a psychologist.

Blake was a few months younger than Elizabeth Anne Hale, Jazz and Ali's daughter who was born exactly on October 11 as Ali had predicted.

Rose and Em had another daughter a year after that.

She was an angel like her name, Angel Trisha Cullen. She had Emmett's hair and piercing blue eyes.

Millie and Rob were exactly opposites of what we had expected.

Mille loved sports and was like Emmett, carefree. Rob was more collected but he had a lot of courage. Angel was a sweet and charming girl. I knew Emmett was going to have a hard time batting guys off, Millie could take care of herself easily.

Lizzie was hyper like her mom. Even at the age of four she could take charge like no one else. Her beautiful black hair and blue eyes made her look mysterious. Even with Ali's short hair Liz had waist long hair.

My daughters were both really close. They were each other's best friends.

Ava had an obsession with pink and Eve with red so we did their rooms just like their rooms in New York.

I had opened up a publishing house in L.A. and Edward worked as the head in the Cardio department at Lenox Hill. I was still working at NYT but had gotten promoted when my third book Eclipse came out.

After Breaking Dawn shook the world I published some short stories. Another book was coming out soon, _Host._

The acknowledgment was what I was extremely giddy about. I was going to show it to Edward at the end of the night.

I fixed my hair and looked in the floor length mirror. My hair was curled in an up-do with lapel flower pin. I put on my strappy platform and creased my dress. It was really pretty with crystal embellishments throughout one shoulder to a little below my bust. The other shoulder only had a spaghetti strap.

The dress lining went to my knee and the rest was flow-y and transparent.

"Mama!" my little angel came in shouting. Eve looked breathtaking in the red layered twisted dress she was in. Ava's dress was smooth at the top but after the black belt it looked like it had roses. Both of them had begged me to get them heels.

"Are my babies excited?" I asked dropping to my knees to kiss them.

"They are extremely excited. I have been trying to get them to sit quietly since you got in here to get ready." Edward said from the door.

"Oh shut up brother! It's their fifth birthday!" Ali said prancing in with Lizzie. Ali look really pretty in the V-neck pink short dress she was in and her platform sandals.

The cute four year old in her arm looked even better in the lacy dress and strappy sandal.

"Come on lets go down." I said holding both my daughters hands.

"Aunt Bella" Rob said as soon as he saw me, Rob and I had a special bond. He looked dapper in the white shirt, tie and dress pants and shoes he was wearing and his twin looked exceptional in the pretty purple dress and ballet flats.

"Happy Birthday!" Rose wished baby girls. She looked like she always did, gorgeous. Her ruby red chiffon dress and platform heels were killer. Angel was in her arms in a black dress and silver flats.

Ness was in the kitchen finishing up so I joined her.

"Hey baby girl." I said kissing her cheek.

"Hey, but you got your own babies now stop calling me a baby." She said.

"You would always be my baby. By the way you look hot." I told her. She looked good in the multicolor floral wrap she was wearing and the calf wedges.

"Jake said the same thing before getting me out of it, twice." She smirked.

"Too much info!" I shrieked.

"You must feel old. Two kids turning 5!" she said jokingly but I did feel old.

"Shut up, now where is my four year old nephew?"

"Talk of the devil and he shall arrive" she said pointing at Jake and Blake. He was so sweet in his grey tux set and white shirt and black she.

"Aunt Bewwa!" he said clapping.

"Hello Bwake" I said in the same way he did and he giggled.

In a few hours the house was filled with kids from school. Children jumping around the house kind of made my head hurt so I sat down for a while.

"Love, you feel alright?" Edward asked sitting next to me.

"Headache." I mumbled.

"Cake cutting time." He mumbled back and I smiled.

"Well then, let's go." I said.

Both of them had asked for, no demanded for separate cakes and had told me exactly how they wanted it.

"You made two three tier cakes last night?" he said when he saw the cakes.

"They gave me the exact physical description. I just decided what to do with the inside." I said.

The top layer was butterscotch, middle was vanilla and bottom was chocolate.

Their choices were quite similar.

Ava wanted white and pink flowers and Eve drew how she wanted it. Red and yellow flowers and butterflies.

I had a feeling Eve was going to be a great artist.

"Mommy!" Ava squealed when she saw her cake.

"Pretty!" Eve said and hugged my legs.

"Thank you babies. Now let's cut the cake!" I told them as Edward and I set the cakes on a table their height.

We kneel down next to them and Jazz took the pictures.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you." Chorused all over the room.

Edward too a little cake and put it on Eve's cheek and she squealed hitting Edward. I did the same with Ava but she luckily didn't attack me.

The girls were extremely excited after the party to open their gifts.

By the time we went through all of it was midnight.

Edward and I put them to bed and went to our own.

"I have a gift for you." I said handing him the book.

"You book?" he said. He had already read the manuscript.

"Read the inside." I urged him.

**_"__To my mom and dad without whose support I would have never started writing._**

**_My little sister for her uncanny ability to cheer me up._**

**_My extreme best friends for being there for me._**

**_Most of all my lovely husband for his support and my two little daughters and the little nugget who I can't wait to welcome to our world._**

**_Without these people my life is meaningless and I wouldn't write._"**

This wasn't actually in the book, it was just a note I slipped in. There was no way I was going to let anyone find out before Edward.

Edward's hands were on my tummy and his eyes were shining with love.

He looked at me as if he wanted to confirm what he read and I nodded.

The next thing I knew he picked me up and gently carried me to the bed.

"God I love you, I love our daughters and the little nugget! Always and Forever." he said kissing me and my tummy.

Always and forever.


	17. AN

**AN:**

**I have started working on the sequel. Hope everyone enjoyed this story.**

**~A**


	18. AN: Sequel Up

**AN: The sequel for Always and Forever is up.**

**It is called ****_EVER AND FOREVER._**

**The images are on polyvore and links are on my author page.**


	19. AN: Forever Trilogy

This is to inform all readers of the complete trilogy. Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry for the over-description in the first story but I didn't do that in the other two. Please review.

Links for the stories for those who want it:

s/9476722/1/Now-And-Forever

s/9700509/1/Always-And-Forever

s/9757487/1/Ever-And-Forever

Thanks to .cullen1313 for the lovely reviews.

Luv Forever

Ash


	20. AN: OTH PLZ READ

**AN: This note has nothing to with this story. It is about my Twilight and One Tree Hill Crossover. Read it, please.**

**The dresses for the 1920's thing is on Polyvore like all my dresses in these stories. For those who hate my fashion illustration, there isn't a lot. Just get the visual from Polyvore. Even for the Forever Trilogy, which is complete.**

**Read Please. Link to story: s/9835256/1/Our-Tree-Hill**

**LINKS TO THE FOREVER TRILOGY Clothes on my page but if you want collection link. BTW start from bottom of the page: Type www. polyvore. com**

Forever Trilogy

** forever_trilogy/collection?id=2692122**

Now And Forever

now_forever/collection?id=2664898

Always And Forever

always_forever/collection?id=2723430

Ever And Forever

ever_forever/collection?id=2952422

OTH

oth/collection?id=3080339


End file.
